Humans and Predators vs Aliens 3: Prophecy
by Red Crown
Summary: The clan has returned to hunt on a new planet that rumor has their race used to inhabit. They find ancient ruins that talk of a prophecy that must be fulfilled and it includes five lengendary heros must fight a race of powerful ancient
1. Arrival

****

Chapter 1: Reunion

****

Mac-11: Everyone said I should make the 3rd story so here it is. (Thanks guys)

It has been 4 years since the clan and their friends defeated a Terrorist/Druglord organization in L.A. Jason got on his team's new dropship to set down on the planet. He'd quite being S.W.A.T. since he along with a group of Counter-Terrorists and his predator friends shut down an entire Terrorist/Druglord network in L.A. He along with his friends quite the swat or counter terror business. His friends included Sean: his best human friend who has extreme leadership skills and Richard: a former Counter-Terrorist leader who has a major addiction to coffee. They decided to all become marines again after their short, but extremely hard business as Special Forces.

"Hey, is your pulse rifle loaded?" asked Sean who was the leader of his team and most experienced. "Who said I had a pulse rifle," Jason answered back. Jason on the other hand was an excellent sniper and from his previous battles on earth with the terrorists and druglords he had acquired (or actually stolen) an illegal sniper rifle with all the best attachments.

The dropship was launched from the ship and headed down to the planet called LV-2079. Their mission was to protect some scientists from aliens, as they would study the aliens. They even had to capture a bug if the scientists needed it. "I hate this part," said Richard. Everyone had no idea what he meant. Just then the dropship descended to the planet surface at an alarming rate. After it went through the planet's atmosphere it glided, then hovered and finally landed. The bugs were every where and began approaching the ship. The ships weapon systems activated and killed all the bugs in no time.

The marines got out of the dropship to look for a good spot to set up camp and shot any bug they came in contact with. The planet was like one enormous jungle with many trees and five oceans.

Meanwhile out in space a cloaked spearhead shaped vessel soars toward the planet at a speed faster than light. The ship went through the atmosphere and landed on the planet. A door opened on the side and a walkway came out. Five cloaked figures walked out down the walkway with the one in the middle being the biggest. _"We should get started," _said the one in the middle.

This was an ordinary hunt. They went jumping from tree to tree searching for prey when the youngest of the clan saw something and jumped to the ground. The rest of the clan stopped and waited to see what he was looking at. The youngest picked up what happened to be an empty ammo clip from a pulse rifle. Normally it would be hard to see, but since it was still warm it was easy to pick up with his thermal vision. _"Leader, take a look at this," _he said and tossed him the empty clip. The largest figure caught it, but when it landed in his hand there was a metal clanging sound. Apparently it had a metal arm.

The leader inspected it. Yep, it was an ammo clip. He could tell by the inefficient metal that it was made out of. Compared to the metal his kind used it was heavy, could rust, and it would break easily. _"Clan, this hunt just got interesting," _he told them. They all grinned with a certain happiness that was only found in a worthy hunt.

****

Mac-11: I know this chapter was short, but I'm a little busy this week. The next one will be longer I promise. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	2. Acid Spitter

****

Chapter 2: Acid Spitter

Mac-11: Here's second chapter. Enjoy.

Jason carried some more boxes that contained stuff the scientists would use to camp. After a while of setting things up finally a dropship landed with the scientists and some civilian news crew. "CNN," said Richard as he watched the news crew set up a camera. A certain familiar girl walked out with them holding a microphone. They thought they had saw her before, but they couldn't remember where.

She walked in front of the camera. The guy turned it on and she said some facts about the marines and the scientist. Then when she was done the guy turned it off.

Meanwhile off somewhere in the jungle the five cloaked figures kept leaping from tree to tree. The leader was in front when he picked up something on his thermal vision. An alien ran buy. It was already hit some bullets and was wounded, but it was strange. It was a class of alien that none of them had ever seen before. It wasn't a praetorian, a runner, a drone, or even a predalien. It was completely new. The alien looked like a drone with a crested head and some extra cords that were attached to its neck.

The leader let it run because it was wounded, but he was still curious. They went on until they found another unique alien. This one wasn't wounded and it could be a worthy fight. The leader pulled out his spear and jumped to the ground to make sure it saw him. He noticed it was also slightly larger than a drone, but no matter. The alien instead of pouncing on him made a hissing sound that came from the extra cords in its neck. They had all memorized what the sound meant. It spit out acid at him and knocked him back. The acid didn't get through his armor though.

The lead hunter pulled out his favorite weapon, which was a plasma gun in his wrist gauntlet. He fired and destroyed the alien. _"What the hell was that?" _asked the only girl hunter in his clan. Just then more aliens heard the fight and ran to their position. _"Finally a worthy fight," _said one of the clans most skilled hunters.

Meanwhile the marines had just finished setting up the base and now it was time to start a patrol around the base. Jason, Sean, and Richard volunteered. They went walking in a circle half a mile around the base. The three marines began talking about how there wives/girlfriends were, their guns, and several other things when suddenly Sean grabbed Jason by the collar and pulled him back to prevent him from taking another step. Jason looked down where he was about to step and saw a puddle of acid blood. It was actually a trail.

They followed the trail to find a unique alien. It looked like a drone, but it had a crested head, it was slightly larger, and had more organic cords attached to it neck than normal drones. The cords however were shredded. "What the hell is it?" asked Richard. "A super alien," suggested Jason. "Should we take it back to the base?" said Sean. "I sure as hell don't want to carry it," said Jason. "Let's take it back to base and maybe the scientists can figure something out," said Sean. They couldn't argue because Sean surpassed them in rank so they each grabbed a limb and lifted it off the ground.

Just then they all heard a low rapid clicking sound. They all recognized it as the sound a Predator's mandibles make when it is on a hunt. They immediately dropped all their weapons to show they didn't want to fight. A large cloaked figure came out of hiding after their weapons hit the ground. It was a Predator alright. "They're here too," said Richard. The Predator decloaked and showed himself as Merc'rk. "Merc?" said Sean. "Hello guys," greeted the Predator. Sean and him shook hands. It had been quite a while since they'd seen eachother. "Clan, you can reveal yourselves," ordered the clan leader. It looked like he was just randomly saying it out, but then four other figures appeared.

They remembered the whole gang. Shou'nk jumped out of a tree and landed right next to Jason to give him a handshake. Shou'nk was the newest and youngest of his clan, but he was skilled and showed potential. Essra just jumped down and landed next to her leader. Essra was the only female among them, but was the smartest of the clan and possessed the most stealth. Reco'de jumped out of a tree and asked Richard if he had some coffee. Reco'de was a skilled warrior with an attitude. Richard answered "No, sorry." Truth was he had lots of coffee, but he remembered what it did to the Yautja. Netak didn't even jump down. He was on the look out. Netak was a very skilled warrior, but ever since he lost his clan he thought of friends as a weakness and became a loner.

Sean and Merc'rk gave eachother the usual greetings. "So is this a hunt?" asked Sean. "Yes, and I came back here because I forgot to take the head," replied the clan leader and pointing at the dead alien they were about to carry back to the base. "Oh, then you can take it," said Sean. They'd killed it in the first place so they had every right to take it. "Well, now our net sacks are full so we must carry our load back to the ship," said Merc'rk. "It was nice to see you again," said Sean before the clan cloaked and left.

They now had a headless alien body to bring back, but it was all they could get. They gave it to the scientists who thanked them and began studying the body. Sean, Jason, and Richard were wondering what it was. They were playing with a deck of cards to pass the time when a scientist walked out. "So what is it?" asked Sean. "It's a completely new alien class and it has some amazing abilities," answered the man. "What can it do?" asked Richard. "Well, its whole body is made for one simple function and we put the function in its name," he replied. "We're going to call it the 'Acid Spitter'."

Mac-11: Second chapter down. I love writing this fic. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	3. Ruins

****

Chapter 3: Ruins

****

Mac-11: Hi, guys. I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm currently suffering from major computer problems and I have a small fever. Well, enjoy.

The next day Jason, Sean, and Richard sent out for the first mission of the whole operation. It was a to secure an area around what they had heard were ancient ruins. They also needed to capture a live alien from the hive. They went along with several other marines to a denser part of the jungle.

"Damn, my legs hurt," said one of the marines. "Oh, suck it up," replied Sean. He was the toughest of all the marines and wouldn't wince at pain whenever it came. Another marine grabbed his C rations and pulled out a granola bar. "Hey, those aren't standard, Steven." The Marine apparently named Steven smirked. "This is why I don't get the standard pack. No candy," he replied. "I still like the beef jerky they give you," said Jason. "That's the only thing good," answered Steven.

The clan went back into their ship. They had hunted all-night and got a good haul. Shou'nk just put his fifth full sack back into the ship. He grinned at how much honor he had. Something was strange though. Sure they found aliens and hunted them, but they also found the same kind of alien that was completely new to them. The "Acid Spitters" were the names the humans gave it. He had killed three of them. They were much tougher than the drones, but still not as strong as a Praetorian.

The clan went in their own quarters and began to skill their trophies. At that moment a single "beep" came from the systems. It was actually a signal coming in. A low grunt came from all of them. Skinning wasn't exactly the best time to interrupt a predator, but they went to answer the call.

They headed for the bridge and a large monitor told them who the signal was from. Merc'rk turned it on and looked at the Royal Predator who just now appeared on screen. It was the same Royal Predator that had picked them up from the planet LV-1201. _"Greetings, Sentr'ck,"_ said Merc'rk. The clan bowed. _"I hope I'm not interrupting," _started the royal predator. _"We were in the middle of skinning,"_ answered the clan leader. _"Do you know about the rumors of the planet your on?" _asked Sentr'ck. _"If you're referring to the rumor about our race once inhabiting this planet, then yes," _answered the bough Yautja. _"I came to request that if you find anything from our past that you bring it back," _finished the Yautja. _"It would be an honor, Sentr'ck."_ The highly honorable Yautja thanked them and then the transmission cut out.

After they finished skinning they went out to hunt again. _"Wait, clan!" _called Merc'rk before they were about head off together. _"We are supposed to look for any evidence of whether we used to inhabit this planet or not, so we're going on a separate hunt. I have devised an area hunt. Each of you will hunt in different areas. The data has already been transferred to your wrist computers. Now, we hunt,"_ ordered the leading hunter.

__

"Um… leader. Don't you think that with these new 'acid spitters' around hunting solo would be kind of difficult?" asked Shou'nk. _"Are you saying that you can't fend for yourself?" _asked Netak. It was more of an insult than a question. _"Netak, you know I can…" _he started, but was abruptly cut off. _"Then start acting like it," _said Netak. _"Shut up, Netak!!!" _Nearly yelled Merc'rk. With that they began the hunt.

Reco'de went to his hunting area and began to hunt. He looked for any worthy prey, but found nothing. A few hours later of searching and he'd still found nothing. He landed on tree to think of where to look next. Just then he heard a loud shriek from an Xenomorph. It was just what he'd wanted at the moment.

The Predator headed in the direction of the shriek and found several marines had captured an acid spitter. It had an acid proof muzzle around its mouth and it was in chains. Farther off he swore he could see some ancient ruins with his specie's carvings and markings on it. He activated his camera in his mask and as soon as the humans left walked around the thing while recording its image and he marked the spot it was in on his computer. Then he left back to the ship.

Netak was in a terrible mood at this moment. He loved to hunt alone and Shou'nk almost screwed it up for him. He hadn't hunted alone for a while, because his clan leader thought it would be better if they stayed close together. It was his leader holding him back to his point of view.

He quickly found three aliens. One Praetorian and two drones were prowling right under him. Why not just take out his anger on them was his first thought. Netak grabbed his spear and it unfolded. The aliens heard the sound it made, but he didn't care. They looked at him just fast enough to see him jump down and give a vertical slash that took the first drone apart. The Praetorian slashed at him, but the warrior ducked and it missed. Netak sliced off one of its legs and the Praetorian fell down. The other drone pounced at him, but it was not quick enough for he soon met the point of the Predator's spear. The larger, but one-legged alien on the ground reached up and dug its claws into his leg. The Yautja quickly and swiftly stabbed that alien in the neck, thus disconnecting its head from its body.

Netak felt better after that. He sat down next to a tree and prepared his medicomp. Then the thought hit him. Why not challenge his leader to a spear duel. He was better with a spear than his leader was. The down side to being the clan leader was they couldn't decline from a challenge. He would finally be able to make his own decisions. Netak smirked as he plunged the large needle into his leg. He roared out from the pain as do all Yautja and then sat there to wait for it to heal.

Meanwhile back at the base the reporter has just finished another daily reporting of the marines and was just putting away her microphone. She was standing at the edge of the base when she heard a faint roar. It sounded like a Predator and it wasn't too far away. No one else heard it, but she knew there a predator close by. So she decided to head in the jungle and look for it.

****

Mac-11: Again I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Remember to review if you want me to update again.


	4. Exploration

****

Chapter 4: Exploration

Mac-11: I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Also I fixed the computer so it has some of the problems removed, which means I can update faster. Thank you those of you who reviewed. **By the way everyone me and Crimson Mistress are writing an AVP fic together. We might call it "Salvation." Crimson Mistress will be the one to post it so be sure to read that when it comes up.**

The gang got back from their short and first mission. They had captured the bug and it was still alive. "Damn, anyone got an idea on what the nerds are gonna do with this bug?" asked Jason. "Probably dissect it," answered Steve. They all shuddered at the thought of it being cut open and studied.

They entered the base and pushed the cage holding the acid spitter into one of the portable science labs. From the outside they looked like huge white domes. The marines had nicknamed them "Egg Shells." If it weren't for the tall trees nothing would have made a better target.

The first thing Richard did was what he always did after every mission. He found a place to sit down, grabbed his home-made coffee kit, and made himself some coffee.

Sean looked around and noticed something wasn't right. 'The Reporter!' he thought. They just caught a new kind of alien. The reporter and her crummy cameraman should be all over this for the news. He grabbed his motion tracker. In the dense jungles of this planet all it really did was tell you which way to run from a Predator, but this time it might be able help him find some stupid people that run into dangerous territory unarmed. At first all Sean saw was the base. It was moving and pretty much alive. He increased the range and saw two other blips far out. He guessed one was the reporter and the other either the camera man or something else.

Apparently Jason noticed too for he also has his motion tracker out. Sean and Jason looked at eachother and knew what the other was thinking. "Should we go after them and warn them it's dangerous or let them find out for themselves?" questioned Jason. "It'll only take two of us. One to beat them down for their stupidity and the other to drag both their asses back here. So you and me go," he answered.

Meanwhile…

Shou'nk headed through the jungle in hurry to find his next prey. 'Stupid Netak' he thought. 'What is with that guy anyway. Just because his clan was killed and he's been moved to this one he thinks he's special' he continued thinking.

The young hunter looked at his wrist computer and it read a building close by. That was impossible. He tapped it to see if it was broken, but it was not. There was a large structure close by.

The Predator headed for the structure and found large ancient ruins of a past civilization. It appeared to be of his race since he saw his righting all over it. Shou'nk looked down and saw another Predator walking around the ruins and was inspection them or something. It was none other than Reco'de.

Shou'nk jumped down and approached his clan mate. "Reco'de, do you now what they are?" he asked. "Don't know for sure, but it looks like we built them with all of our language written all over it," his clan mate answered back. "I'll call the others," said Shou'nk. He got on his wrist comp and called everyone to come over to his position.

Meanwhile…

Netak was leaning on a tree trunk and skinning the praetorian's head when he thought he heard foot steps coming his way. He froze and listened harder. Yes, they were foot steps. He pulled out his spear and cloaked.

The reporter had no idea what she was getting herself into. She looked back and could see the marine's base. She thought from that distance it give her just enough time to run back with the safety of all the marines if she needed to. She had a motion tracker in her hand. It had a large blip about twenty meters infront of her. She looked forward, but couldn't see anything. She looked at it again and saw the blip was now off to her right. She could clearly hear something there and looked to her right, but again saw nothing. The sound stopped and all that remained was a low clicking sound, indicating that it was a Predator. The reporter looked down at the motion tracker and noticed that the blip was gone.

Whatever it was must have stopped moving. Just then the blip appeared right behind her at less than a meter. She turned around and a large transparent hand grabbed her and pinned her against the trunk of a large tree and a spear was at her neck. It was made of alien alloy and the edges were glowing red from a heat device. A cloaked figure was holding it. She looked him and he looked back. She didn't know if it was the same Predator that she met on earth, and she also didn't know how many other Yautja had the same spear as Netak.

Netak recognized her though. It was Meagan; the same girl he had saved from a Predalien on her own planet and who had saved him from the Predalien Queen on the same planet. She was unarmed, but the motion tracker in her hand looked enough like a weapon so he had his spear at her neck just incase.

"Um… Hi," Meagan greeted in a shy voice. The Predator made a clicking sound out of amusement. Suddenly Netak felt a slight ticking sound from his computer. He let go of her and opened it to see what it was. It was a meeting call and directions of where to meet.

Just then he heard a human voice behind him. He looked back and saw two marines that clearly saw him. The Yautja jumped away and headed to the meeting area.

Sean and Jason didn't know who that predator was, but they were pissed off at Meagan for running outside the base. When they caught up to her they recognized her, but were still pissed. "Hey, I remember you!" started Jason. "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?!" yelled Sean. Meagan had no real good answer for this question. Sean didn't really care. "Never mind just come with us back to the base," he requested. She followed them back.

Half-way back Jason asked, "So how did you get here?" Meagan looked like she had a long version, but put it into a short one. "After what happened on earth I finished High school and took two years of collage. After that I got a job as a reporter and this was the biggest story so I took it," she answered.

When they got back to base. She gave a hasty report on the captured alien and then got some coffee from Richard.

Meanwhile…

At the ship the clan met. They all had their favorite weapons out and were ready for some hunting action.

As soon as Merc'rk entered the main room Netak began to smirk. 'I must wait for the right moment to challenge him' he thought.

The clan leader took the footage from Reco'de's mask camera and showed it on the big monitor. The footage was clear and they saw all the ruins. The ones of the clan who hadn't seen it were surprised. _"Reco'de found these at a place where his area met that of Shou'nk and we are going to explore it tonight,"_ he ordered.

Mac-11: I crack myself up! Remember to review if you want me to update. Be sure look for the story "Salvation" some time.


	5. Passages

****

Chapter 5: Passages

Mac-11: Here's my new chapter. Thank you those you who reviewed. **Everyone Salvation is up and just to let you all know it's in the rated "R" section.**

It was night. The time most of the humans rested. The time most of the Xenomorphs came out to hunt. The time the Predators come out to explore.

The clan was cloaked and they headed out to the ruins. Reco'de scanned the area with his vision modes. When it was all clear he gave the signal for the clan to follow. They looked around ruin and could find no entrance. Essra scanned it with a structural vision mode and found that the entrance was buried. _"Looks like I'll need to make one," _said Reco'de before blowing away a thin wall with his high caliber plasma caster.

They looked inside and saw it looked like an ancient Egyptian pyramid from the inside. The clan entered.

Some weird hieroglyphics were all over the walls. However on passage stood out. The letters were sticking out giving it a 3D sort of effect. Essra being the smartest of the clan sat down next to a wall and began trying to read them. The writing was unique and ancient. It was based on the same basic principles of their writing, but none of them understood it. _"Well, can you understand them," _asked Reco'de. _"Hardly. All I've got is so far is 'They will get the weapons of the masters.' We need to go to the entrance. It's like I just picked up a book and started reading it from the middle."_ So the clan got up. Essra scanned the pyramid and found how to get to the entrance and they headed there.

Meanwhile…

Sean, Jason, Richard, Steve, and Meagan along with her shoulder camera were out on a night patrol. Actually they were patrolling while Meagan was doing a report on it. "Why are you following us again?" asked Sean as if making her refresh his memory. "I'm reporting on the night patrols to show that this Xenomorph infestation problem is under control," she answered. "But it's not under control," replied Richard as he took another sip of coffee. "Well, that's what I have'ta say or I'll get fired. (sigh) The media is a dirty business." Jason nearly burst out laughing. "I hope you know you just said that on camera," he remarked. She turned around and saw the bright and shiny lens of the camera directly in her face. "Uh oh. Umm… we can edit that part out," the reporter suggested. "Awww, but that's the best part," said Steve.

As they continued the patrol a large shadow disrupted the moonlight they were walking in. They looked at the moon and instead found a large shadow. It was blocking the moon. Richard turned on his shoulder lamp and they found that it was a large temple ruins. They all remembered them, because they saw them when they went to capture the alien. "Hey, Sean, want to go exploring?" asked Jason. "No, high command will kill us," he answered. "Come on… It shouldn't take that long. Just a little peak," asked Richard before taking another sip of coffee. "Well, your all against me aren't you?" he asked. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Fine, but just a quick peak," answered the squad leader.

They headed toward the ruins unaware that the clan was already inside.

Meanwhile…

They had found the entrance and indeed there was the start of the message the Hieroglyphics was trying to give. They also found two large doors that were supposed to be the entrance. Essra sat down with her computer and tried to read out what was the first passage.

"Here lies the ancient race of hard meat that used to terrorize all races good and bad that it came in contact with," read Essra. _"Well that was the first message," _she said.

Mac-11: That's all I can do for now. I know this chapter was short so the next one will be longer. Anyone see the AVP movie? IT WAS TOTAL CRAP!!! How could one alien kill two preds in one sitting. That was screwed up!!! Well, remember to review if you want me to update.


	6. Five Trials

****

Chapter 6: Five Trials

Mac-11: I have returned!!! (Horrified Piano note in the background) Hi guys I got some reviews saying about the AVP movie and I must say spacefan was right I guess. Those preds were inexperienced, but still one alien shouldn't be able to kill two of them. I can't believe the director was stupid enough to use inexperienced preds in the Alien vs. Predator movie! If I ever saw him I'd give him some major pointers about the next AVP movie if he makes one. Anyway here's my next chapter.

The four marines and the reporter walked around the large structure looking for a way inside. They found none for a while, but then came across a large hole. It looked like some one blasted their way in. "Hey guys do you think whoever blew away this wall is still inside?" asked Steve. "Only one way to find out," said Jason as he took a step inside. "You said just a peak you idiot," remarked Sean. "Well, We are on patrol. So let's patrol something," Jason answered back. "Why do I listen to you?" Sean asked this question to himself.

His men and the reporter followed. They looked at the walls as they were walking through the ancient halls and saw hieroglyphics all over them. "Hey, guys! Look at this!" called Steve. They looked at the portion of the wall that he was looking at and saw a picture of a Predator entangled in battle with an Alien. Under it was dome 3D text effect Hieroglyphics. "What is that thing?" he asked pointing at the Predator. It was then that they all remembered Steve didn't know about the clan. "Um… we have no idea," answered Jason. It was a complete lie, but he didn't know that.

They continued down the long and narrow hallways in the ruins. They went through several twists and turns when suddenly they stopped. "Why are we stopping?" asked the reporter. "Shh. Hear that?" asked Sean. They became quiet and heard the sound of footsteps. Sean got read for an ambush. At the last moment he jumped out and at the same time a large hand grabbed him by the throat. The hand belonged to non-other than Merc'rk. He let go.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" asked the clan leader. "Well, I'm on patrol and we kind of got off schedule," he replied.

Steve suddenly jumped out and saw the clan leader with his clan behind them. He squeezed down the trigger on his assault rifle, but the bullets simply bounced off their armor. His clip ran empty. Before he knew it Merc'rk pinned him against the wall with his metal arm by the throat. If Merc'rk squeezed any harder it would shatter the marine's bones. He grabbed his spear. They all knew what was coming next. Sean grabbed his arm and said, "Sorry he's new." To his surprise the large alien hunter put away his spear.

"Are you actually going to let him live?" asked another hunter. It was Netak. _"Yes,"_ answered his leader. _"Are you going soft? He just assaulted you with his weapon. You're going take that from a weakling ooman and let him live to tell about it?"_ asked the hunter again. _"Yes, if you don't like my decisions deal with it for I'm you leader," _ordered the bough predator. Everyone expected Netak to get pissed off, but instead it only made him smirk. _'Now is still not the time,' _he thought.

The marines and reporter couldn't understand the conversation between them due to the fact it was spoken in their native language. "No idea what that was about, but I want to know what are you doing here?" asked Richard. "COFFEE!!!" yelled Reco'de as he nearly attacked the marine just for the coffee. Richard instead just shoved the cup into his chest and jumped out of the way. "Anyway I'm here on orders from the high council. We are to investigate anything here that might have a link to a rumor that we were once the inhabitants of this planet," answered the Predator.

Essra suddenly pointed at the wall they were next to. It was another 3D passage with a number 1 right on top of it. She grabbed her computer and began trying to read it. The Predator finally got a message. _"This is the first of the seven passages of the prophecy," _She read. Essra logged it into her computer. "Ok let's look for the next one," she said.

They continued to search through the ruins. Meagan gave a few short glances at Netak the whole time they were walking. However none of them said anything to eachother. 'So it was him' she thought. Since he had his mask on she couldn't tell if he was looking at her, but he was and noticed every time she glanced at him. 'What is she doing here?' he thought. The warrior switched his focus back on Merc'rk. His thoughts drifted on when would be the right time and how bad Merc'rk would be beaten.

They came across the picture of the Predator fighting with the Alien with the 3D text and a number two above it. "Here it is!" said the female hunter. She again sat down and began trying to read it. A few moments passed and she got it. "Here it is," she said before reading it out loud. _"If you wish to here the legend you must pass five trials and recover the five parts of the prophecy," _she read. She found a brick sticking out of the wall and noticed it was supposed to be a button. The Huntress pushed in the brick. Suddenly the wall began to rattle. The picture opened and a secret passageway was revealed. They entered.

They found several Hieroglyphics all over the walls, the floor, the ceiling. They were just every where. The clan came to the end and found five doors. The doors were numbered 1-5 on them. Above the doors was the Message in clear modern Yautja language 'only one may enter'.

"Five of them, five of us. The odds are even," said Reco'de. Essra looked at them and then looked at the doors. "Well, we should start by skill level, so Shou'nk should go in door one." This obviously meant that she said he was the weakest so he should get the weakest trial. "Hey!!!" yelled the young predator in retaliation. "You are the most inexperienced out of us all," she cut in. "Fine," he said in a pissed off tone. "We will wait outside just incase you fail and another of us must enter to fight the challenge," she informed.

They waited while Shou'nk entered the room. Sean looked at his watch and nearly freaked. "Damn it if I don't get back to base the commander will have my head," he yelled. They all looked at him with a surprised look when he said that. They were thinking about the head part. "No, not like that. Never mind, but I gotta get back to base. Come on guys," he ordered. They gave moans of disappointment and headed back the way they came.

Meanwhile…

The young hunter headed down the hallway, which seemed to go on forever. He stopped at another door. Shou'nk entered and as he entered all his weapons fell off of him except his wrist blades and shuriken. "What the hell?" he asked. 'maybe I'm only allowed my wrist blades and one weapon. My most skilled weapon and a close range combat weapon.' He thought. The young hunter was right.

He continued through the door. As soon as he passed it the room became pitch black. He turned around and the door was no longer there anymore. He looked forward again and found a stadium. It was just like a Gladiator's ring. He saw one door open up on the other side of the stadium and an alien came out. Not just any alien. This one had eight legs and a two-segmented body. It was the spider version of an Xenomorph. 'This won't be so tough.' Thought the young hunter. Little did he know that this thought would soon prove to be wrong.

Mac-11: I know you'll all hate me for that cliffhanger. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up.


	7. Return of the Corporates

**Chapter 7: Return of the Corporates**

****

****

**Mac-11:** lol. I know that cliffhanger was evil. Just to let everyone know a certain death threat from a reviewer "convinced" me to update faster. (cough cough Linnafan cough). In honor that he won't be able read my story for a while after this since he is going to basic combat training I made this chapter extra long. He's in the military so I'd just like to say if you're going to Iraq KICK SOME ASS!!! And may God be with you. And please don't shell my house. Anyway this chapter is deticated to Linnafan.

Shou'nk grabbed his Shuriken off his belt. He figured he'd only need one to finish this Xenomorph spider off. Maybe it would be tough to the ancient Yautja, but he was a modern and experienced enough warrior. The spider opened its mouth wider and two large venomous fangs came out. In the young predator's vision he saw the lock on effect and the crosshair show up on the alien. He threw it. It was a perfect throw; there was no way it would miss.

Suddenly the spider spit out some webbing from its mouth. The webbing completely covered the shuriken. The webbing fell to the ground, but it was as if the shuriken had just disappeared. It was then that Shou'nk noticed it. The webbing was a color of yellowish green, the same as alien blood. The webbing was made of a different form of acid.

Shou'nk grabbed more of his shuriken and readied himself. The spider crawled on the walls and into the empty stands of the gladiator ring. The young hunt knew he could jump high enough to reach the stands and did so. He had jumped on the other side so that the spider wouldn't ambush him or something.

He looked at where the spider should have been, but it wasn't there. He had lost it. He began switching through vision modes to see if they'd help. The hunter looked up and noticed it was right above him. It suddenly jumped down and fell right on top of him. Shou'nk kicked it off him. He kicked it so hard it flew back into the ring. The predator threw three of his shuriken at it and it spat out a stream of acid web at him. The acidic silk engulfed the throwing stars and headed straight for him. It wrapped around his body and tightened. He could feel the acid eating at his skin. The other end was still in the spider's mouth. It yanked its rope of silk and it was so powerful it pulled the young Predator off the stands and swung him across the stadium into the other side.

Shou'nk landed on his left arm. He heard a distinct crack to signify his arm was broken. The silk was still roped around his body and he felt another powerful pull from the other side. This time he was about half way in the air when he activated his wrist blades. They cut straight through the silk and let him free of its gasp. This time he landed on his feet. Unlike his shuriken his wrist blades were acid proof.

Shou'nk jumped off the stands and back into the ring. He charged the spider and extended his wrist blades to their full length. The spider charged back and with the sharp point of its jointed leg it stabbed him in the shoulder. Its point came out the other side of the hunter. The arachnid creature pressed harder and pinned him to the ground.

Shou'nk didn't expect it to move so fast. The spider crawled over his body. It then lifted its fangs and sank them into the Predator's gut. Shou'nk roared out in pain as he felt venom slide down in him. There was only one thing he thought of. He used all the strength he could muster to stab the spider in the face with his wrist blades.

The spider ripped out its jointed leg and jumped off him. Shou'nk barely had the strength left to get up and stand, but he found it and got up.

Meanwhile…

The marines and the reporter were leaving the ruins and heading toward the exit they had found earlier. "Do we really need to leave?" asked the reporter. "Yeah, man aren't you worried about them?" question Steve. "Don't worry. If you knew them as well as I do you'd know they'll be fine," answered the marine leader.

They continued down the narrow hallways and found the entrance they had come through. Suddenly a light from a flashlight went by. Jason took a peak and saw men with the corporate insignia on their shoulders. They were planting explosives on the ruins. It looked as if they scanned the place and found the predators and himself along with his friends inside so they were trying to blow it up in an attempt to kill them. They ran back to get the predators.

"We got to reach them before they set off those explosives," said Sean. After a while of running they found the clan waiting outside the door. They were all panting and out of breath. "We gotta get out of here now!" panted Richard. Just then the first explosion went off. It rocked the whole ruins.

Meanwhile…

Shou'nk looked at the spider ready to continue the fight. Suddenly the ground beneath them began to rattle. He looked to see if the spider was doing it, but the spider seemed just as surprised as he was. Just then the door he came through reappeared. It looked like the ruins themselves were under attack.

He ran through the door and the spider followed him. He quickly scooped up his weapons that lie on the ground and ran outside. He found his clan and his friends waiting for him. As soon as he caught up with them they all ran out of the pyramid. Going through every twist and turn they finally reached the exit.

They all jumped out as half the ruins collapsed only to be confronted by an army of Corporates. The clan each grabbed one of their friends and leaped away. Merc'rk carried both Jason and Shou'nk seeing that the young clan member was now too weak to walk.

An Hour Later…

They were all inside the ship. Shou'nk was lying flat on a table and screaming as Essra was using the most painful, but most effective equipment on her medicomp. The young hunter's whole body was burnt from the acidic silk, his left arm was broken, he had been stabbed, and was injected with some venom.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jason hoping his favorite buddy wouldn't die. "He'll be fine, but he will be weak for a few days. He'll need to rest," she answered. If anything she was like the clan's doctor. "Shou'nk, one question before you go to sleep. Can you tell us anything about what it was like inside?" she question. "You can take only two weapons. A ranged weapon and a close... combat... weapon…" Shou'nk fainted before he could say the rest.

Reco'de almost immediately went to his room. "Where are you going?" asked his leader. "I'm going to go upgrade my best close combat weapon," he answered and then continued.

Netak smirked at the fact that whatever was behind those doors would be a worthy challenge. He was sitting in his room sharpening his spear when Meagan opened the door. He looked at her as if asking 'can I help you?' She looked back with a curious expression. "What?" he finally said in a rude tone. It was intentionally rude, because he felt that whenever he was around her something would soften him up. Not that Netak would admit that. He thought of her as more of a weakness. The way to fix that problem would be to kill her, but she had saved his life and he was in her debt so it would be considered dishonorable to do so. "Hi," she started. "I was wondering if you were the one I met next to the base the other day?" she asked shyly. "So what if I was?" he answered her question with a question. She of course knew that meant 'Yes.' "Just curious," she answered back.

Meanwhile…

"I got to get back to base and warn them of what's going on," said Sean. "Come on guys," said. Meagan got out of Netak's room, Jason went outside, Richard and Steve left with him and lastly Sean left.

The Next Day…

At the marine base they had set up defensive positions around the base. The reporter was giving a report on it while they continued to set up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Jason. "Why is that?" asked Sean. "Well, we come here and find a new kind of alien. Then we find ruins that might have come from the predators. It contains a prophecy. They need to pass five challenges and the very first one nearly killed Shou'nk. Suddenly the Corporates are back and blow up half the ruins to try and kill us. Doesn't something seem wrong about this whole thing?" asked his friend. "It does seem pretty unusual," replied his leader.

Meanwhile…

The clan prepared for their next hunt. They sat in the main room fully armed and ready. _"This hunt will be to the Corporates. We just need to ask them some questions,"_ informed their leader. In other words what he was really saying was 'get ready to give a major ass kicking.' They all got the message and smirked with delight.

They all got fully armed minus Shou'nk who was still lying across the table. _"Why can't I go?"_ he asked. _"The medicine hasn't completely removed the venom. You will be able to get up tomorrow," _answered Essra. They left the ship. Before Merc'rk closed the door he looked at him and said, _"Go to sleep. That's an order."_ Then the door closed.

Shou'nk laid back and began to think about the passed events. 'What had happened to that spider?' he thought. The young hunter lay there for a while and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The clan reached the corporate base after a few minutes of leaping and trying not to get discovered. They were all cloaked. The clan saw that the corporate base was made around the ruins they were inside. Corporates also swarmed the place. They at first were deciding which way to start this out. They could always attack with all their weapons at the same time, but that would leave them with out complete surprise.

_"I got it,"_ said Essra as she pulled out some disc explosives. She used her wrist computer to pin point the best spot to plant them. She threw one and the blades jammed themselves in the bottom of a pillar from the ruins. She threw another one that landed inside a bunker. The huntress again threw one at another bunker. And lastly she launched one that went inside one of the several ammo boxes. Of course the explosives were so small no one noticed them.

_"Get down," _she simply said. The clan took cover. Essra pressed a button on her wrist computer. A large explosion came. The one that landed on the bottom of the pillar exploded first. The pillar fell over and crushed a few Corporates. The two inside both the bunkers exploded and the place the most Corporates were standing at was engulfed in flames. Essra waited a few seconds before she detonated the last one. She looked over and waited for them to get up. The corps all walked over to places that had just been attacked and began inspecting them. The ammo boxes were right in the middle of them all. When they were all close enough she detonated the last one. It made huge explosion and killed several of them. Only three of them were left.

The clan stared at Essra with amazement. _"It is possible," _she simply said.

Before first two corps even got up a disc sliced through one and a bolt of plasma struck the other. The last one was left alone and afraid. Just then he saw what looked like five figures made out of thin air walk up to him.

The clan of hunters decloaked. Reco'de and Netak walked over to the bodies of the humans they had just killed. They made sure the Corporate was watching when they ripped off the head. They both pulled out their wrist blades and began skinning their trophies as loud and as gruesomely slow as possible just to show the human what would happen to him if he didn't cooperate.

Merc'rk grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet with his metal arm. "What is your business here?" he asked clearly. The corp was amazed that it spoke his language and only stared. "Well," asked the Yautja Leader trying to speed things up. "Uh, we are on a scientific mission," answered the corporate. "Go on," said Merc'rk. "Umm… I don't know much, but I do know that the Corporation we belong to knows about your existence and wants to learn more about you. A satellite caught these pictures of some ruins and they had your specie's writing all over it so they sent us to find out all we could. I fact there are more of us sent on the way here-" he stopped himself and realized he was going to far with telling them more corps were coming here.

The clan leader dropped the man on his buttocks and drew his wrist blades. The corp turned white and looked frightened. He was so frightened he couldn't even move. The bough Predator raised his arm to strike the human. The human closed his eyes and waited for the blades to come down and pierce his body. Instead the blades landed right next to his face and less than an inch away. "Tell this to your leaders of your corporation. Never ever try to study us. And if they do, we'll kill them."

With that message given the clan got up and went heading back to the ship. _"Aren't we going in the ruins to continue those five challenges?"_ asked Reco'de. _"No, We'll stand a better chance with Shou'nk. Let's head back to the ship and when he is better we'll come back here," _answered his leader.

The clan of hunters headed back to the ship with the Corporates defeated and Shou'nk was still out of comition, but the corps were gone for now and that was all that mattered.

**Mac-11:** Well that's over so far. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up. And by the way everyone I'm currently suffering from some **MAJOR **Computer problems. It crashed, but luckly I had this chapter saved on a back up file. Good luck in combat training Linnafan. I hope you come back soon.


	8. Arachnophobia

**Chapter 8: Arachnophobia**

**Mac-11:** Hi guys. I'm back. My dad is letting me use his computer to update until mine is fixed. Thank God for that. Well here's the new chapter.

The clan decided to walk back to the ship. It might take them half an hour, but they didn't care. They had not slept in a week (minus Shou'nk who is currently getting some shut eye). They were also quite dirty. They had not bathed in days. All the excitement had kept them going. Normally a Predator would sleep for ten hours twice every week. To them it was more like they hadn't slept for two days straight. They had found a new kind of alien and were the first to kill it. No doubt they would have the honor of bringing the first head of an acid spitter to their home planet, but they also found ruins with their language on it hinting they used to in habit this planet and had been the first to explore them. And not to mention they skipped another night to attack the corporates. It appeared as if they would go down in Yautja history once they came back from this mission.

"_Well, that was pretty easy. As soon as we get back to the ship I'm ordering you all to get at least ten hours of sleep," _said the clan leader. Netak cringed at the words. He hated to take orders from Merc'rk, but never the less he did need the sleep. Essra yawned and stretched her arms. _"So, what are we going to do when the other corporates arrive?" _asked Essra. _"Hunt down every last one, then grant them slow and painful deaths," _answered Netak. _"Sounds good to me," _said Reco'de.

Meanwhile...

The marines all sat down next to the main bunker setting up for a daily patrol. Jason was now holding a pulse rifle, because the lens of his sniper rifle was dirty. The Corporal stepped out of his bunker. "Ok, men, since we have a drop ship containing supplies that's going to be here in an hour we need to have a patrol go out and search the area. Also with word of the corporates here we marines don't trust them. Due to some recent conflicts..." he gave a look in Sean and Jason's direction. The commander knew of everyone's combat history before they were sent here, including Sean and Jason's small battle with the corporates on Lv-1201. "We will have three-five man patrols. Here are the men going and where you will go."

He then began giving out a list of names and a list of wave points after every five names. "Sean, Jason, Steve, Richard, and Bebop," he said and then gave them some directions. Jason looked at his squad leader with a questionable look. "Who's Bebop?" he asked. Just then a large black man walked up to them.

He had short black hair that was covered with his bullet proof helmet. His sleeves were ripped off because they wouldn't fit his muscular arms. Unlike most marines instead of a pulse rifle he had a shot gun and two ammo belts slung around his chest. One loaded with shot gun shells and the other loaded with shot gun slugs. He was a good six foot nine which made him tower over Jason's five foot eight and Sean's five foot eleven.

"I'm Bebop," he said in a deep and raspy voice. "I like him already," said Jason. "Alright let's get going," ordered Sean.

Meanwhile...

The clan was continuing their short walk back to the ship. _"Damn we're a mess,"_ said the female predator just noticing how dirty she and the others were. _"Clan, look over there!" _cried Reco'de and pointing. He had spotted a small water fall were a river ended. Where the water fell it made a small pool that was about one and a half meters deep. This planet had some rivers, but they had not found any for a while. They approached the river and looked in it. They could see their reflections clearly and they could see the bottom of the ground under the water, which meant it was pretty clean water.

"_Finally I can bathe. I'll go first," _she said and took a few steps toward it when she stopped and looked at the others. She gave them a look. They got the message and walked out of sight of Essra. It was considered perverse for a male Yautja to watch a female Yautja bathe.

As soon as they were gone the huntress took off her armor and got in the small pool. Essra walked under the water fall and began to clean herself.

Meanwhile...

The patrol of marines were at there second wave point. They had five wave points total. "So, Bebop, where are you from?" asked Steve. "Salt Lake City, Utah," he answered proudly. "Cool. I'm from California," replied Jason. "I'm from Maryland," said Sean. "Colorado," said Steve. "Columbia," said Richard. 'Figures,' they all thought. "And why are you still here?" said Sean looking at Meagan as she was following them. "Sorry to say this, but my boss at CNN said the ratings are going up ever since I began stick with you guys so he wants me to record you guys a lot," she answered. Her should camera watched and shinned in the sunlight.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the direction where their next wave point was in. The marines slowly approached with caution. They looked over some bushes and saw some aliens. It looked as if they were talking. He saw four drones, two acid spitters, and something new.

This new alien also had two legs and two arms with claws. It was just as tall as a praetorian. Its head was shaped like an arrow, but it still had the drone's face. There were two canards sticking out of the side of its head. It also had two large plates of armored skin covering its back.

The drone and the other aliens were sniffing each other. When one recognized the other the acid spitter clawed one of the drones. The claw went right to the face and killed it instantly. It was as if this new breed of aliens hated the originals. A fury broke out in all of them and they began to kill each other. It was a short battle and when it was over the new breeds stood victorious.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Jason as he stared not believing what he just saw. "Who cares? It just means less bugs for us to shoot," said Sean as he jumped out, gave a battle cry and began shooting at the aliens. He was quickly followed by the other marines. They began shooting at them with him giving their own battle cries.

The acid spitters spat back at them. The new kind of alien stared for a few seconds. Then suddenly both of the plates of armored skin lifted up and exposed insect-like wings that were similar to a beetle's. The wings began flapping at a very high speed like a humming bird's wings. A motor sound came with the increasing motion of the wings. It lifted of the ground and roared at them.

The marines stopped what they were doing and stared motionless watching it. "Oh great now they can fly," said Steve in a sarcastic manner just before an acid spitter spat at him. It hit his gun and knocked him back a few feet. Sean, Jason, Richard, and Bebop all split up and ran for it as acid spit wads pelted where they were standing. Meagan looked back at Steve and saw the flying alien moving towards him at an increasingly fast speed. The alien was getting ready to swoop by and cut off his head. Meagan instantly reached for Sean and Jason's right hips. She grabbed their pistols and turned to the flying Xenomorph. She fired both her pistols at it and hit its leg. She got a glimpse of Steve's shocked expression. The bug turned and now it was flying towards her. She continued to fire at it and hit it, but it didn't care how many times it got shot. It was about reach her when suddenly a loud bang went off and it fell to the ground.

Bebop walked up with his shot gun and stuck the barrel down the alien's throat and pulled the trigger. The entire back portion of the creature's exploded.

Sean walked over behind a tree. The acid spitter had disappeared from his sight. Sean looked around and didn't find anything. Suddenly it jumped out from the other side of the tree. The acid spitter clawed at him and knocked the gun out of his hands. It landed a few yards away to his right. He ran for it, but the alien jumped between him and his pulse rifle. It stepped forward and got real close to Sean. The acid spitting Xenomorph was inches away from him when it spat acid directly at his face. However Sean was quicker. He looked down at his shoes and exposed only the top of his helmet to the creature.

The acid splattered all over the top of his helmet. He took it off and held it by the chin straps. He swung it into the alien's face. The helmet was quickly burning away and he was hoping it would last him long enough to think up a plan to get his automatic rifle back. The alien swung back, but Sean ducked and dodged it, and then returned with an attack of his own. He swung the burning helmet into the alien face again. It got pissed off and attacked him again with the claws. It got cut on his arm, but it wasn't enough to immobilize it. Sean gathered all his strength and swung the helmet into its face again. The helmet shattered this time. The tiny and pointy shards got jammed in the alien's face. It began desperately trying to claw them out.

'Perfect timing,' thought Sean as he dashed for his gun. He fire a grenade in the acid spitter's back that exploded and killed it on contact.

Jason began firing at the other acid spitter. He was getting some hits when his clip ran empty. He mumbled a curse word as he saw the enraged acid spitter running at him. There wasn't enough time to reload. He pushed a button on his rifle. A bayonet unfolded out of the front of his rifle between the barrels of the grenade launcher and the automatic rifle. He stabbed it in the stomach. It roared in pain, but was still getting closer by pressing the bayonet into it self.

Just then another bayonet came out of its mouth. It automatically started to melt from the acid blood. Jason looked down and realized his bayonet had melted too. The dead alien dropped to the ground. Behind it was Richard. "Nice one," Jason complimented as he took off what was left of the burnt bayonet.

They walked back in the formation they were in before. None off them spoke as they headed to the next wave point.

Meanwhile...

Essra had just finished bathing and was putting back on her last piece of armor. She heard the snap of a branch go off. She looked behind her. There was nothing in sight, but trees. She looked forward again and saw a stream of web fly at her. It rapped around her. She gave a loud roar trying to get the others to hear. Suddenly a large Xenomorph spider jumped down and wrapped up the rest of her body. The spider walked over to her cocooned body and stuck its fangs in her. It was not enough to kill her, but it was enough to knock her out. It wanted her alive. The creature scooped her up and jumped away.

The others had heard her roar and came running. When she wasn't there they almost panicked. _"Spread out and search for her," _ordered Merc'rk. Reco'de and Netak left and searched in different areas.

Reco'de was searching for about an hour. He was tired and was fighting sleep so his senses were dulling. Suddenly he was covered in webbing. He heard the sound off many legs coming his way. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his side and gave a loud roar before falling asleep. The spider carried him off too.

Merc'rk realized it was picking them off when he heard Reco'de's roar and ordered Netak to come back to him. Netak came back to his leader and heard the roar. _"We need to head back to the area where Reco'de was captured,"_ he ordered. At that moment Netak realized that he and Merc'rk were alone. Now was the perfect time. He grabbed his spear and it unfolded. _"Merc'rk, I challenge you!!!"_

Meanwhile...

The patrol was walking to the next wave point when they suddenly heard a roar, but this was a predator's roar. They began to run passed the trees fearing something had happened to the clan. Suddenly Sean stopped at a small ledge. The others didn't see it and rammed into him. They all fell down into a large web coating the ground. They couldn't even move. "What is this stuff?" asked Richard. "I got a better question. What is that?" said Steve as he saw a large Xenomorph spider jump to them. It saw them in the web. It opened its mouth and sprayed web over them. They struggled, but it was no use. One by one it carried them off.

Meanwhile...

Essra woke up in a cocoon. She couldn't move at all. In her mask she had a homing beacon that was activated if she moved her mandibles the right way. She could think of anything else at the moment so she activated it. The mask also had an emergency vision mode change also in the mask. It used a lot of power to do it, but she need to see out side so she switched it to X-ray vision.

Outside she saw several other cocoons. Some were open and exposed dead and eaten bodies. She hoped that they would come soon.

Meanwhile...

Shou'nk was in the ship. Suddenly his wrist computer clicked and vibrated. He woke up and opened it. It showed a map. It had Essra's homing beacon on it and also Netak and Merc'rk on it. The homing beacon meant she was in trouble. Since his other clan mates weren't moving he thought they were fighting other aliens. He was the only one able to do anything. He got up and grabbed his weapons. As he was heading out the door a sudden dizziness struck him. He quickly shook it off and headed out to rescue his clan mates.

**Mac-11:** What will happen next? With Netak and Merc'rk in a battle for leadership the patrol and Essra and Reco'de's only chance lies with a wounded Shou'nk. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up.


	9. Leadership

**Chapter 9: Leadership**

**Mac-11:** I'm back with the new chapter. I guess that cliff hanger I gave was worse than I thought. After reading it myself I was thinking 'Damn, I'm harsh.' Anyway here's the new chapter.

"_What?"_ asked the current clan leader making sure he heard correctly. _"I didn't studder. I said I challenge you,"_ replied Netak. _"I don't accept,"_ answered Merc'rk. _"You can't not accept. You're the clan leader... for the moment,"_ he added. _"Netak, we have no time for this! The clan is in danger,"_ said the bough Predator. Netak thought for a moment. He didn't really want to command the clan. He just wanted to prove he was better than Merc'rk and kill him while he was at it. _"It's their fault for being weak enough to be captured. Now draw your spear and let us do battle," _Netak said before getting into a fighting stance. _"I'm surprised to hear you say that seeing as how you were once captured before, but I'm afraid I have no choice," _said the clan leader as he drew his spear.

Meanwhile...

Jason was the first to awaken. His body hurt all over and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. He realized he was in a cocoon and couldn't move. He could some how move his mouth. There was only one thing to do. He bit the webbing in front of him and took a bite. It tasted horrible, but at least he could eat a hole big enough for him to see out side. Once he was finished eating that hole he wished he hadn't done it.

Outside he saw a large spider web that had been made between two large trees. He was probably in one too. He could see a struggling cocoon. It was shaped like a human so he knew it must have been one of the guys from the other patrols that were sent out. Just then he saw the large Xenomorph spider crawl over to it. Its large fangs extended and it plunged them into the cocoon. Whoever was inside the cocoon screamed. Jason didn't recognize the scream so it wasn't one of the men in his squad. A few moments later and the screaming became weaker until it was completely gone and the cocoon lie motionless. The spider crawled away and disappeared.

After it crawled away he found out why the blood was going to his head. His cocoon was also entangled in the web, only he had the unfortunate luxury of being entangled upside down. Jason tried to turn his head. It budged. Apparently eating a hole for his face to look out loosened his head. However he wasn't willing to eat anymore due to the terrible taste.

A groan came from someone nearby. "Hello?" called the marine. "Who's there?" came the voice of Sean. Several other groans were heard soon after. "You guys OK?" asked Sean. "Yeah," they all answered. It was good that their voices could be heard through the cocoons. "Damn, I feel like I was a car fender used in a demolition derby," said Richard.

"Sean? Jason? Oomans is that you?" asked Essra. "Who was that?!" asked Bebop. "Don't worry Bebop. She's a friend," said Richard. "Essra where are you?" asked Sean. "I'm above you cocooned on the branch of a tree," she answered. "I can see you," said Jason. "Anyone got a plan?" asked Steve.

Sean had an idea that quickly popped into his head. They had dropped their weapons when they fell off the cliff and all of them were still in that blanket of silk... unless someone held onto theirs. "Anyone still holding their weapons?" he asked. "Over here," said Meagan. She had hand guns so it would have be easier for her to hold onto them. Meagan's hand guns were pointed at different angles inside her cocoon, but her fingers were still on the triggers. "Fire them," ordered Sean. Meagan squeezed the triggers and the guns fired.

Jason felt something skim the neck of his cocoon. "Whoa! Stop! Hold it!" Meagan stopped firing at the sound of his urgency. "One of those nearly killed me!" he screamed. "Sorry," she apologized. His voice was at her right so she knew it was her right hand gun that nearly hit him. "Okay that was a bad plan," Sean admitted. "Don't worry everyone. I have activated my homing beacon. The rest on the clan will be here soon," informed Essra. Another groan was heard. "Hello?" asked Bebop. "Yeah," said Reco'de.

"Reco'de? That thing got you too," said Richard. "Yes. Is Essra here?" he asked. "I'm up here," she said. "Great," the Predator said in a sarcastic tone. Bebop had no idea who or what the Predator's were, but if they were the other marine's friends he guessed he could trusted them too. "Hey guys how come I don't know anything about these "friends" of yours?" he asked. "Oh yeah that's right. You Steve, and Meagan don't know anything about how we met," said Richard. "Well, I guess we can't do anything right know until the rest of the clan comes so we might as well tell them," said Sean. "Okay. Well it all started when me, Sean, and Richard were sent to a planet called Lv-1201..." started Jason and he began to tell them the whole story of their adventure on the planet.

Meanwhile...

Shou'nk continued leaping from tree to tree. He stopped when he felt the sudden dizziness again. If he stopped moving it would go away and then come back later with more force as he began to move again. Most of the acid burns had healed and the wound where the spider's jointed leg had stabbed him also was healed, but his left arm was still fractured, the venom hadn't been completely removed, and the two holes where the spider's fangs had pierced his body hadn't completely healed either. He was in bad shape.

He kept leaping to the next tree with his clan in mind. Suddenly some acid web landed on a branch right next to him. He saw where it came from and looked up to find the spider. They recognized each other. That shot the spider gave was for a kill or it would have use normal spider silk to wrap him up. Shou'nk grabbed his spear and jumped at the arachnid. It leaped away to a different tree. Shou'nk landed on the branch that it just leaped from.

Shou'nk had ten shuriken when he first came to the planet. The spider had already burnt up four of them in his first fight, leaving him with six left .He grabbed three of his shuriken and threw them at the spider. They began cutting through several branches and kept getting closer and closer to their target. The spider spat out more of its acid silk at them. The silk engulf the shuriken along with more tree branches. It shot a burst of silk at him too. The young predator jumped of the branch and onto another one. The branch he was previously on burned to a crisp.

The spider jumped to a branch next to his. It tried to stab him with its pointy jointed legs, but the young hunter was to fast and blocked it with his spear. It kept poking at him with it front two sets of legs while it stood on it back two sets. Shou'nk could only use his right arm and was just barely able to keep up with the spider. Shou'nk blocked several other strikes before giving one his own. He slashed back and cut off the spider's mid-front left leg. It gave a howl and then leaped away from Shou'nk.

The wounded hunter felt the dizziness again and fell on one knee. The spider noticed this and fired a clean stream of silk. The dizziness left just in time for Shou'nk to get up and put his spear in the way of the acid silk. The acid line wrapped around the spear. The hunter yanked his spear to his right as hard as he could. It pulled on the silk that was still attached to the spider's mouth swinging the spider off the branch and through several branches and trees. Shou'nk pulled back and the spearhead cut the silk on it. The spider fell to the ground with several cuts and gashes that leaked acidic blood.

The Predator jumped off the branch he was on and down at the spider with his spear held high. The spider leaped away just in time to dodge the blow. Shou'nk felt the nausea come back from the speed he had moved at after jumped. He fell on one knee again a waited for it to subside. The Xenomorph spider saw the open window of attack and sprayed acid silk at him. The dizziness subsided and Shou'nk leaped back to dodge it. He barely dodged it and some the silk had gotten on his right shoulder and right leg. It began to burn immediately.

Shou'nk ripped off the webbing that was burning his body with his left arm, which was still broken. Doing this caused him extreme pain and burned his hand a little. He looked up and found the spider right in front of him. It raised its jointed leg and stabbed him in his left thigh. It pierced right through it and nailed him to the ground. It used one of its other legs to kick the spear out of the hunter's hands. Its fangs extended and it was about stick them into him. Shou'nk quickly grabbed one of his remaining three shuriken. He activated it and with all the strength he could muster shoved it into its gut. Acid blood leaked out and dripped all over his hand. The shuriken had melted, but its damage had been done. The spider leaped away and jumped from tree to tree back to its web where it was holding the others.

Shou'nk began to feel the nausea again, but he shook it off and pulled out his medicomp. He would need to use it now and fast so he could save his clan. He only had two shuriken left.

Meanwhile...

Netak gave a strike to Merc'rk's neck. The bough predator blocked it and slashed back. Netak was indeed faster with his spear. They broke out in a fighting frenzy of slashes, blocks, and dodging. Merc'rk was struggling to keep up with him. Netak kick his leader off the branch he was on. He swiftly jumped off after him.

Merc'rk grabbed another branch while he was falling. He swung around and over it and kick Netak with both his feet as he was coming down. Netak flew back and into a tree trunk. He slumped down onto another tree branch. Merc'rk jumped down at him and was ready to make a slash. Netak jumped up back at him also ready to make a slash. They met in mid-air and slashed. When they landed in separate trees they both found a very deep gash on their left sides that was dripping neon green blood. Netak turned around and jumped to the same tree Merc'rk was in. His clan leader also turned around.

They broke out into another fighting frenzy. It was now a challenge of who would last longer. Netak was more skilled with his spear, but Merc'rk had more muscles to compensate for it. Just when it seemed like it would go on forever Netak knocked the spear out of Merc'rk's hands. It flew out of the tree and landed in the ground below spearhead first.

"_Any last words?" _said Netak. Merc'rk then realized what he could do. It was a very slim chance, but it was better than nothing. _"At least I've got something you don't,"_ he said. _"Whatever. You're dead," _It all happened so fast. Netak ran at Merc'rk and slashed at him. The clan leader grabbed the spear by the shaft with his metal arm. He switched arms holding the spearhead and gathered all his strength in his metal arm. He threw the hardest punch he could muster.

Merc'rk's metallic fist connected with Netak's stomach. Netak was hit with a force that could blow down a brick house. He flew out of the tree, straight through a tree trunk, and landed on the ground hard. The tree fell over and collapsed on the ground.

Merc'rk jumped out of the tree and walked over to his clan mate. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off his feet. He then pulled him closer so they were face to face. Netak was on the brink of unconsciousness. _"Netak, I am sparing your life and you now owe it to me. All I ask in return is that you obey my commands. That is all,"_ said the clan leader who just defended his title. Netak heard every word and then he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile...

"...And so that's what happened," finished Jason. He had told them everything about what they had previously done with the Predators. To his surprise the two Predators even helped some. "That's some story," remarked Bebop. "Yeah, brings back some good memories," said Jason.

A light click came from Essra's wrist computer. "What was that?" asked Steve. "After the homing beacon is activated my wrist computer will give a signal that one of the clan is within twenty-five meters and that was the signal," answered Essra. "Why not use beeps?" asked Steve. "Beeps are too loud and attract hard meat," she said.

Just then they heard a tree branch break. They all remained silent for a while. Another branch broke. Then the sound of several foot steps filled the air. "It's back!" cried Richard. Jason heard the many foot steps, but he couldn't see it. Suddenly the web began to shake violently. The spider was crawling up the web with extreme haste. Jason could feel it getting closer to him. "It's hungry!" he yelled. "And it's coming towards me!" he yelled again. As it came closer it got inside Jason limited field of vision from out side the cocoon. "It's right next to me!" he yelled as he saw the large fangs begin to extend.

They all began to panic and worry. None of them could think of an idea in time. That is none of them, but Meagan. She remembered her shots that she fired earlier nearly hit Jason and if the spider was next to him...

The reporter began to rapidly pull the trigger of the pistol in her right hand. The bullets flew out of the cocoon hit the spider in the head and abdomen several times. Jason felt another bullet skim across his cocoon.

The clip ran empty after nine shots. The spider now jumped across his web and next to Meagan's cocoon. The web shook again at its impact. The Xenomorph crawled next to her cocoon and the other gun Meagan had was not at a good angle. The spider readied its fangs for a good meal.

Suddenly a shuriken flew by and cut off one of the spider's fangs. The arachnid jumped off its web and back onto the ground. It roared at Shou'nk who just came out of the jungle as if a warning. 'Oh yeah, like that'll stop me,' thought the young hunter with sarcasm. However the odds were still against him. He had more burns now, a still broken left arm, the venom continued to cause him nausea, and to top it all off he had only two operational shuriken left. Very bad odds.

The spider continued to roar at him, but it wasn't helping. Shou'nk charged the arachnid and pulled out his spear. He gave a powerful slash, but the spider blocked it with the point of its jointed leg. The Xenomorph stabbed at him with its other front legs. The Predator used the other end of his spear to block it. Shou'nk had to fight three pointy legs with a spear using one arm, a very difficult task.

It continued to try and stab him and Shou'nk continued to block the pointy legs. Shou'nk found an open spot and slashed. The Xenomorph noticed this and jumped away from and onto a branch just in time to dodge it. Shou'nk jumped up after him, but it leaped away again this time on it web. The young Predator couldn't jump on the web or he would get stuck. The hunter threw one of his shuriken, but the spider was not its target. It cut through the large web holding his clan and friends. A large portion of the spider web collapsed. The spider noticed it was aiming for the web and sprayed the shuriken with acid silk. The Shuriken dissolved.

The spider then shot a clean stream at Shou'nk. It wrapped around the young warrior. It started to burn his skin. The impact made him drop his spear. His right arm was free from the silk. Shou'nk grabbed his last shuriken. The spider was trying to pull him down, but Shou'nk was resisting.

This was his last shuriken. If it missed that would mean he lost. Shou'nk threw it at the spider. It flew for a second, but that second seemed like an hour. Shou'nk watched closely. It hit and cut through the part on the spider's body that connected the head with the abdomen. The spider fell to the ground and died.

The victorious Predator ripped off the webbing on his body. Shou'nk was about free his clan and friends when he felt a heavy amount nausea. It was so heavy and then came a large migraine. Shou'nk collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious.

At that exact moment Merc'rk showed up while holding an unconscious Netak who was slung over his shoulder. He saw the dead spider and the unconscious form of Shou'nk. He also saw the web holding his clan and the marines.

He put Netak's body next to Shou'nk's and walked over to the web. He activated his plasma flechette and fired it down the web. The web and the clan and marines came down in a few minutes. Merc'rk walked over to them and freed them one by one with his wrist blades. They all headed back to the ship to get some much needed rest.

Meanwhile past the web lies a blanket of silk. It had the marine's weapons in it and it had their imprints. It was the same silk they fell in and where they got caught in the first place. Under it lays an eggs sac that was beating with life and about over one-hundred eggs.

**Mac-11:** That's the end of that chapter. By the way everyone I'm starting a new thing where I answer everyone's reviews. After you see me talk just look under it and if you reviewed the last chapter your name should be there and I'll say something to you. I'll be starting this next chapter.


	10. Water Strider

**Chapter 10: Water Strider**

**Mac-11:** Hi guys. Well, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewd my story. By the way I updated my bio and now it has info on my stories and the characters in my stories. Here's my new chapter.

Netak eyes snapped open. He found himself in the main room lying on a table. Next to him was his clan and the humans. They were all discussing something. He stirred and their attention turned to him. "Hey your awake!" said Meagan. Netak opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Merc'rk. "Don't worry I told them all about how those two praetorians pushed the tree trunk on you," he said. Not only had Merc'rk spared his life, but he had also spared his honor. At first they were rivals, but when Merc'rk became leader and Netak had to obey his every word that rivalry turned into hatred. Netak felt shame. Without a word he got up and left to his room.

"Well, now back to business. You say there are five doors with a challenge in each one and that spider came out the first one?" asked Sean. "Correct," answered the clan leader. "I'd hate to see what's in the rest of them," remarked Jason. "We need you to do us a favor," asked Reco'de. "Sure, what is it?" said Richard. "Well, we need you to..."

Meanwhile...

Meagan headed down the hall way to Netak's room. The door was automatic and opened as soon as she walk up to it. The door just opened up in time to see Netak smash his fist into the wall. Meagan glanced around the room and saw his weapons wall. It was a wall filled with racks for his weapons and the one at the very center was his old disc. It still had the crack in it from fighting the king on Lv-1201.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Netak looked at her as if just noticing she was there. For once in his life he felt like he needed someone to talk to. The only person there was the human female. 'Why not? She's a human, he owed her his life anyway, and if given the proper threat she wouldn't tell anyone,' he thought. She took the first step into his room and that same strange feeling that made Netak feel better came over him. "Do you really think a tree fell on me?" he started and began a conversation with her.

Meanwhile...

"Okay, well do it," answered Richard. "It's time for us to go," said Jason looking at his watch. "Hey, Meagan! We gotta get out of here before dark. You know the bugs are nocturnal," called Sean. Meagan left Netak's room and now knew the truth. She understood him very well for a human and told him 'Not to give up.' That was good enough advice for a Predator. She got in the room and her and the marines left back to their base.

The Next Day...

It was early in the morning. The Richard headed to the front of the breakfast line holding a large black suit case. He waited till he got to the front and order ten bottled versions of the starbucks carmal frappachino. He packed them in the suit case and headed out away from the base. He stopped next to a large tree where the clan told him to wait.

Suddenly two predators jumped out and decloaked revealing themselves to be Merc'rk and Reco'de. "Did you get it?" asked the clan leader. "Yep," he answered and opened up the case with the ten bottles of frappachino. "Whoa! I want to drink them already," said Reco'de looking at the starbucks coffee. Richard grabbed a special can out of his C-rations. "Merc, here. Only use it if it's your last resort," he strictly warned. Merc'rk took the can and read the label. It was a Starbucks doubleshot espresso; the most powerful coffee Starbucks had to offer. "Thanks," he said. Then they cloaked disappeared.

Richard returned back to his base and informed the rest of the gang that he had finished their agreement with the clan of hunters.

Meanwhile...

Merc'rk and Reco'de returned to the ship. The clan was fully armed and ready to return to the ancient ruins. Reco'de showed them his new upgraded close range weapon. They were just another set of extra long wrist blades on his other arm so he now had dual sets of wrist blades, but he would indeed need that other set. They all looked very anctious for the challenges that awaited them (except for Shou'nk who already completed his). The spots for the mini explosives on their belts had been removed and was replaced with two bottle containers. Each warrior would carry two bottles of the frappachinos.

"Is everyone ready?" asked the clan leader. They all nodded. "Then let the hunt begin," he quoted. The clan left back to the ruins. They went through the opening Reco'de had made with his plasma caster and through the secret door with the picture of the Predator batteling the Alien on it. They went through the long hallway and stopped at the five doors with the numbers on them. The first door was still left open, but the others remained shut.

"I have the next level of experiance of this clan so I'll go in the second door," said Essra. She walked up to the door and it automatically opened at her presince. She entered the long narrow hallway and continued to the next door. It also opened automatically. The huntress entered the dark and cold room and as she did all her weapons except her Spear gun andfell off.

Suddenly the room went pitch black. A moment later it lit up again by torches that were attached to the side walls in a row. She was now standing on a diving board on the side of a wall. The huntress turned around and the door was gone. She looked over the diving board and there was a large pool of water. The water was still and not moving, however it was also very clean and she could see the bottom. It was about twenty feet deep. All around in the water was a forest pillers that were connected from the ground to the ceiling. The pillars also had torches on them to help light up the room. She looked to see how far the pool and pillers went and it seemed like they'd go on for miles.

Essra jumped in. The water was quite cool. She swam with her head above the water and began to look around. The huntress couldn't find anything at first. She switched through vision modes and tried to find anything. Suddenly she heard something. It was coming from under water. It was the sound of a hidden door opening. A few moments passed and she could feel that something just entered the room. Then came the same sound of the door closing.

Essra waited a few moments. Nothing happened. She looked at the water that was once still and only her ripples were there. Suddenly more ripples in the water showed up from somewhere else. Essra grabbed her spear gun and unfolded it. She readied herself.

Suddenly something grabbed her by leg and pulled her under the water. Since she her mask on she could breath under water. The Predator turned around a saw a large figure, but it was cloaked by bubbles from very fast movement. A long leg with a webbed claw had grabbed her leg. She aimed her spear gun at the large figure and fires. Her spear left a stream of bubbles behind it from very fast movement as it hit the large figure. An Xenomorphic shriek came from it and the hand let go of her leg. It swam up to the surface. Essra followed it and stuck her head above the water.

She saw it crawl onto one of the pillers. It was an alien, but not just any alien. It had no tail, four very long legs with clawed and webbed digits, and it had mosquito-like wings. It jumped on the water and stood on the water surface with its legs. It was a water-strider version of an Xenomorph. Its body was about the length of a praetorian, but when it stood on the water surface it was three times her height.

It suddenly dived down on her. Essra drew her wrist blades as it tackled her down into the water. Essra slashed at it, but all she cut was bubbles. It suddenly disappeared leaving a large cloud of air filled spheres behind it. 'That thing is too fast for me under water' she thought. The huntress swam to the surface and grabbed onto a pillar. She stabbed thee pillar with her wrist blades for some grip. She jumped to another piller and got higher up about three meters over the water surface.

The huntress looked down and could see the water strider looking for her under water. Suddenly it came up and its wings began to flap. It lifted off the water surface and saw her. Essra grabbed her spear gun with one arm and set to automatic. The Xenomorph flew up towards her and attacked. Essra fired her spears at it. The alien water strider was hit a few time and immediately flew away behind a piller.

It suddenly jumped out at her. Essra jumped off the pillar and fired at it in mid-air. Three of her spears hits abdomen. Essra held down the trigger and and watched the spears fly out of her gun while she was falling. At that moment her clip ran empty. The huntress reactivated her wrist blades and a stabbed them into another piller. She quickly began to reload her weapon.

The water strider saw her reloading and flew at her at top speed. Essra just finished reloading when the water strider collided with her and they both fell down into the large pool of water. Essra felt sharp claws run over her shoulder and stomach and the once clean water now had neon green blood floating in it. The huntress landed on the floor of the twenty foot deep water. She tried to grab her spear gun, but it was no longer in her hands. She looked around and spotted it ten feet away from her current position.

The huntress swam toward it as fast as she could, but before she could reach it four long legs landed between it and herself. The water strider Xenomorph lunged for her. Essra quickly jumped up and swam upward. Suddenly a long arm grabbed her ankle. With incredible force it swung her into one of the pillers. Essra gave a roar of agony as her back hit the solid stone. Another arm went straight for her head, but Essra jumped out of the way just in time to dodge it.

The huntress made another attempt to dive for her spear gun. As she was diving her way to them the Water Strider's long arm darted for her and grabbed her dreadlocks. 'Now it personal' thought Essra. Suddenly it pulled on her dreads and smashed her into another piller. It tried to swing her again, but just at that moment the Predator in all her rage activated her wrist blades and cut off its clawed hand. The Xenomorph pulled back its leg and as it did Essra grabbed onto it. The water strider unknowingly pulled Essra close to itself. As Essra reached it she hung her foot out infront and gave an extremely hard kick. It knocked the creature away and the predator, still holding onto its leg, yanked it across her and smashed it into a nearby pillar. (Note to all of you readers out there: a female predator's dreadlocks are VERY IMPORTANT TO THEM)

Essra was amazed at her own strength for a moment. Then she realized now was the perfect time to dash for her spear gun. She dived for it and finally reached it. A certain sensation came over her as she touched it. The huntress grabbed her weapon and aimed it for where she last left the Xenomorphic creature. When she looked it wasn't there.

Essra looked behind herself and saw a large cloud of bubbles moving at her at an increasingly high speed. She jumped out of the way and barely escaped the attack. The huntress realized after it passed she had a sharp cut in her side.

She aimed her spear gun at the bubble cloud and fired. As the spears flew out of the barrel the fast movement made a stream of bubbles behind it giving it a Matrix bullet-like effect. The Xenomorph ran and dodged the spears. Then Essra remembered that the alien was extremely fast under water. However she was amazed that it could dodge her spears.

Essra continued to hold down the trigger and aim. The water strider swam behind various pillers and kept dodging the shots. Essra had gotten a few lucky shots on him, but only three out of the whole 45 round clip and she had only one shot left.

It noticed when her clip ran empty and shifted its direction toward her head first. There would be no time to reload. When it reached her Essra smashed the butt of her spear gun into its head. It swam away a little dazed. The huntress swam straight up and got to the water surface. She crawled onto a pillar and dug her wrist blades into it. She began to climb up it while digging her wrist blades into the pillar.

Behind her she could hear the sound of the water striders wings flapping. It flew up and attacked her, but the huntress jumped off the pillar. It flew far up and missed her, but it before she had hit the water and was flying down towards her. It opened its mouth wide and gave a battle roar.

Essra knew what she had to do. It would be hard, but it was better than dying. While she was falling she took the most careful aim she could and fired her last shot. It went into the alien's mouth an inside the smaller mouth, but didn't stop there. It continued and pierced through the alien's entire body and came out the other side. As soon as it flew out its back its wings stopped flapping and its body went limp in mid-air. It fell into the water and died.

Once the task was accomplished the victorious huntress swam back to the diving board. She climbed out and as soon as she was on the diving board the room went dark. After a moment only one place in the room lit up again and it was the door way out. She left the room with her opponent behind her.

**Mac-11: **Well, that chapter's over. Thank you those of you who reviewed here's my author notes. Sorry it took me a while to update This week has been as busy as hell. Remember to review if you want me to update.

**_Warior: _**Thank you and I'm glad you liked it.

**_Ariyana: _**Yes, Netak needed to be put down and taught a lesson.

**_Dark Desire:_** Whoa! You think I'm a genius! I don't know about that, but thank you. I'd also like to say that your stories are pretty awesome too.

**_Higure Kurenai: _**Okay everyone! This is the third review I got saying that Netak's acting like a jerk. Thank you for pointing that out to me and I'll change his attitude starting now. I will however keep his loner/cool attitude.

**_Amouthea: _**As I said before I'll change Netak's attitude, but his basic personality will stay the same. Thank you for reviewing.

**_Bastet1023: _**Sorry, but Netak won't be explaining to the others. Merc'rk is just that merciful. I wonder what spider-man would do if he were in the same position as the marines in my previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**_Hartman: _**Yeah, Netak and Merc'rk finally got it on. Maybe Netak will want a rematch. Who knows? Well, thank you for reviewing.

**_violentedd: _**A Praetorian is a larger and stronger version of a drone It can't wall crawl, but if you get close to it you'd get torn apart. Thank you for reviewing.


	11. Coffee Quick Challenge and The 4th Door

**Chapter 11: Coffee Quick Challenge and the 4th Door**

Mac-11: Hi guys. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy my new chapter.

Essra walked out of the 2nd challenge room. She had large bruises on her and several deep cuts. _"I'm done," _she simply said. _"So, who goes next?" _asked Reco'de. They all looked at him and that was their answer. Essra sat down in a corner and began to use the medicomp on her sore wounds.

Reco'de automatically walked into the third door, but before he did he drank his frappachino. The coffee hit instantly. Once he entered to next door all his weapons fell off including his plasma caster. His challenge would be a melee only fight.

The room went dark. After few moments it lit up again by torches attached to the walls. He was now in a ring and in front off him was a large termite-like Xenomorph. He activated his dual sets of wrist blades. At that same moment his wrist computer went off to the count down. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Outside the clan heard some pretty strange sounds. First they heard Reco'de give a battle cry, then the sound of something braking, along with an Xenomorph shriek. These sounds continued to go on and get louder over only a few minutes. Then it suddenly went silent.

A hyper active Reco'de came out without a scratch on him. _"What happened?" _asked Shou'nk. _"Hey guys, did you know coffee it poisonous to hard meat? He stole mine other bottle and drank it, but then he started to choke. I, however, got pissed off at him for taking my cup, but I made sure he paid for it. As soon as he started choking I tore out its lungs and ripped off it head," _he told them, but he was speaking so fast they could barely understand him. They were still amazed at how fast and quick that went, but of course almost no alien could best a coffee charged Reco'de in hand to hand combat.

Netak, without a word, walked to the 4th door. He entered and continued down the small hall way. He knew his weapons would fall off so he took them off anyway, except for his disc and spear.

Once he was in, the room went dark. It was lit up again and Netak found himself in a jungle-like maze. The walls were made of stone and it looked like it was about a mile and a half long, at least from how far the other end of the room's wall was.

The Predator looked down and found a brick with a message carved in Yautja language. It read _"Get to the end."_ Netak smirked. _"Too easy," _he said to himself. The Predator ran forward and down into the maze, but stopped when he heard something. It sounded like a secret door opening somewhere. _"It's letting something inside the maze," _thought Netak. The Predator grabbed his spear and unfolded it.

He continued to run dow the way he guessed was the exit when suddenly he stepped on a loose brick in the ground. It sank a into the ground. Netak stopped when he noticed it and at that instant a few feet infront of him, where he would have been if he hadn't stopped, Spear heads shot up from the ground out small holes that where hard to be seen. These were not just any spears though, they were all Yautja spears and made out of the fine alien alloy for all other Yautja weapons. This maze was booby trapped.

Just then he heard the sound of something crawling around close by. Netak started switching through vision modes and looking for whatever it was that was prowling around nearby. Suddenly something sharp pierced the wall and tried to stab him. Netak jumped out of the way and readied himself.

A large, black figure crawled into the maze. It had a one segmented body, eight legs, one long tail with a stinger on the end that was dripping with acid, and two pincers. It was the scorpion version of an Xenomorph. Netak smirked at his worthy prey.

He made the first move and charged at it with his spear and slashed. It blocked the attack be clamping on it with its pincers. The Predator slashed with the other end of his spear, but it was also blocked by the other pincer. Just then the stinger stood up. Netak knew what was about to happen next and jumped away. The stinger smashed into the ground where he once stood and shattered the stone floor.

The scorpion crawled forward and attaked with its pincers. Netak blocked the strikes and slashed back. It grabbed the middle of his spear and threw him. The Predator, wh flew through a wall and into a different part of the maze.

The hunter felt something on his back sink into the ground. It was then he realized he had fallen on another trap! He rolled to his right just in time to dodge several darts flying out of small holes in the walls. After they stopped Netak got up and realized that he'd lost sight of the Scorpion. It hadn't come through the wall he was knocked through or it would have come through much sooner.

Netak looked at his wrist computer. He had it scan the area around him. It made a small map of the maze, however, none of the traps showed up and the Scorpion Xenomorph didn't show up either. The Predator walked down the corridor and continued his way through several twists and turns.

Netak finally decided to switch his vision modes. He found it three walls away from him crawling toward a spot where his corridor and its corridor would meet. This Alien was not stupid. He then remembered Aliens have very excellent hearing. The Predator decided to experiment. He stopped walking and waited. The scorpion stopped crawling too.

_"Perfect chance," _thought the Predator. He grabbed his disc and activated the heated edges. The hunter threw it and its sharp hot metal pierced all three walls. The shocked Alien didn't expect this and, thusly, got surprised. The disc cut through the wall and flew twords the Xenomorph. It sliced off the Scorpion's right pincer and then flew back into Netak's skilled hands. When Netak looked back in the direction the Alien was it was already on the other side of the wall.

The stone wall that separated the two creature began to melt. It had melted away almost instantly.

The Scorpion leaped out of the hole it just made and attacked him with its pincers. Another close range battle began with attacks, dodges, and blocks. The creature raised its tail again and stabbed. Netak jumped back dodging the sting.

The predator stood still and waited for the scorpion to charge him. Instead the Xenomorph aimed the tail's point at him. A stream of acid sprayed out of the tail at him. Netak jumped in a turn of the corridor just in time to dodge the acid.

Netak was just getting on his feet when a large claw punched through the wall and grabbed his leg. It pulled him through the wall and into the same corridor with the scorpion. The Xenomorph turned on its legs as fast as it could. Its whole body turned and it smashed the Predator through another wall.

Netak landed on his back. A click came from his wrist computer. He looked at it and the map said behind him was a straight path to the end. The Hunter got up and aimed his spear at hole in the wall he was knocked in. The Scorpion wasn't there. It was almost as if it had vanished.

Netak looked behind him and saw another corridor, but this one was different. It had several turns and was shaped like a tube about 3metters in diamiter. The walls were still made of stone, however, several markings were written all over it. It was almost as if the Scorpion shoved him in there on purpose.

The Predator looked at a passage written next to it. "Enter," it read. Netak walked in side and his first step landed on a brick that quickly began to sink into the floor. Another trap had been activated. The Predator turned around and saw a large Sphereric boulder roll in the middle of the entrance. It was just the right size of the tubic hall way. Then Netak under stood why the Scorpion was so "helpful" in letting him find the end. Why fight a Predator when you could have a boulder crush him instead.

Netak ran as the boulder began rolling down the tubic path way. He dashed as fast as he could through several twists and turns. It seemed like he had run an hour, but it was only ten minutes when he reached the end. At the very end was the scorpion standing in the exit door way. Netak fell on his back causing him to skid down the path. He put his feet out in front and kicked the creature back a few feet.

Netak slid right under the Xenomorph. He quickly got on his feet and looked back at his opponent. It was still in the path of the boulder. The scorpion turned around and sprayed acid at the large boulder. The acid was very effective and began to quickly melt the boulder. By the time it reached the Xenomorph it was reduced to a pebble.

Netak took this opportunity to attack it and drew his spear. It turned around and started, yet, another close ranged fighting frenzy. It raised its tail and tried to stab him again, but Netak jumped twenty feet into the air and the stinger smashed into the ground. The Predator aimed his spear head towards the Scorpion intending to fall on top of it with the sharp extra terrestrial metal to cut through its body, but its stinger was faster. It was aimed at him and sprayed at him in mid-air.

The acid skimmed his right leg. The scorpion quickly jumped out of the way. The Predator, without the use of his right leg, didn't land properly. Netak smashed into the stone floor. He soon found he couldn't get up in time to dodge or block the next attack. Then he realized his arm had landed on a loose brick. At that same moment the Scorpion turned around and aimed its stinger at him. Netak looked at the floor under the scorpion's feet and immidiately recognized the trap.

The Predator smashed his fist into the brick and shoved it into the ground. Suddenly several Yautja spears shot up from the ground and pierced the Scorpion's body. The creature died instantly.

Netak slowly got up. His body ached all over and his his leg was rendered useless.

Once he got up the room went dark and the only light shown was from the exiting door. The victorious Predator entered.

**Mac-11:** Sorry it took a while for me to update. I had another busy as hell week. I've decided to stop doing the reviewer replies, because it takes too much work. I will however answer any questions you have. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	12. The Final Challenge and an Explination

**Chapter 12: The Final Challenge and an Explination**

**Mac-11: **I'm back with my new chapter and thank you those of you who reviewed! Enjoy.

Netak walked out of the fourth door and, without a word, sat down in a corner and pulled out his medicomp.

"_Finally, the last one!" _nearly shouted Reco'de.

Merc'rk walked up to the last door. It opened and waited for him. As soon as he entered his weapons fell off (minus his spear a plasma flechette). The Predator entered the last dark room. The door closed and torches lit up the halls. The lead hunter looked around and found himself in an jungle room. There were trees everywhere. It was as if a portion from the outside jungle had been taken and placed inside.

Merc'rk walked to the center and found a large cocoon. Suddenly a jointed leg cut through the cocoon from the inside. The clan leader was surprised that it had sat here for several thousand years and was waiting to fight him. This was no coincidence, something was up.

Whatever was inside began to quickly rip the cocoon apart. Large wings with a unique design sprang out of the cocoon. One last tear and it revealed a large... a large... Butterfly? _"What in hell?"_ thought the hunter. He didn't let his guard down, but what could a butterfly do against the clan's most powerful Predator.

Its wings started flapping and it readied itself. Merc'rk also readied himself and unfolded his spear. The creature dived for him and hovered infront of him and began rapidly trying to stab with the points of its legs. Merc'rk was able to block all the strikes with extreme precision. The leader returned the attack with one of his own. He cut off one of the legs. The butterfly gave a shriek and flew higher up to avoid another attack. The Predator jumped higher up a continued his assault. He slashed at it, but to his surprise it grabbed the spear at the shaft with its remaining legs and threw him into the ground.

Merc'rk got to his feet. He turned around and looked at the large butterfly. Its wings began to make a pumping sound and the began to beat faster. Merc'rk activated his plasma fletchette. He didn't even want to find out what the creature was about to do. Several shot of plasma shot out of his wrist gaunlet. To his surprise they hit the wings, but nothing happened. He fired again and got the same results.

Just then in his thermal vision he saw the heat of the wings greatly increase and all the shots he fired came back at him. Merc'rk jumped behind a tree for cover. The butterfly's wings acted like absorbing fields! At that moment the Xenomorph dived at him with its wings moving at the same incredibly fast speed. Merc'rk jumped up and it flew under him. The Predator landed on a tree branch and looked at the alien butterfly. It flew towards him and rammed him. The clan leader grabbed onto the Butterfly's head as it hit him.

They began to both fly around the room with the Xenomorph rapidly trying to shake him off and Merc'rk holding on for life. The clan leader looked at where his left hand was and found iit was in the exact right position to crush the creatures head. He exerted pressure, but instead of crushing it the head snapped off. The wings stopped flapping and the dead and headless body began to glid through the air with the Predator on top of it.

The Predator jumped off of it and landed on the ground. Merc'rk, who was slightly disappointed with his challenge, walked back to the room and back to his clan. Then again ever since he got his metal arm everything had been much easier.

He found them in the same place as before. Shou'nk was in a conversation with Essra, Reco'de was drinking a frappichino, and Netak was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When Merc'rk came out they all looked at him.

_"Okay, now what?"_ asked Reco'de. At that moment a wall next to them slowly slid down under the ground and revealed a door made out of Yautja metal. The door was very thick and not even Reco'de's plasma caster would be strong enough to blow it away. The Metal door also moved into the ground and opened. The clan first looked at eachother and then at the passage. Merc'rk started walking towards it and his clan followed.

Inside was a small, cylinder shaped room with an orb in the middle of it on a uniqu looking stand. The orb was about 12 times the size of a human head and it was glowing bright blue. _"What is it?" _asked Shou'nk who was curious about the glowimg blue sphere. Essra slow moved her hand towards it. As it got closer she felt something. It was like she needed to touch it and it was her purpose. She quickly dismissed the thought and finally decided to touch the orb.

Nothing happened. _"What?" _said Essra in disappointment. Shou'nk put his on the orb and also touched it. _"All this work better not have been for nothing," _he said. The young Predator sighed and closed his eyes. Just then at that very moment he fell asleep in the same position, standing up with his hand on the orb. _"Shou'nk, wake up! This is no time to fall asleep!"_ said his clan leader, but the young hunter did not move. _"Wake up, Shou'nk!" _yelled Essra but it was also no use.

**_Inside Shou'nk's Dream:_** He was standing on nothing. It was as if he was hovering in outer space with the stars and planets all around him. _"Where am I?" _he asked to no one in particular. _"You are in my mind," _answered someone in clear Yautja language. He couldn't tell who it was or where it came from; it was like the voice was all around him. _"Who are you?! Come out and show yourself!" _yelled the young Predator. Suddenly all the stars warped toward a spot only a few feet in front of Shou'nk. They formed one huge star and then a Predator walked out from it.

This Predator was indeed very old. The armor he wore was an out-dated class, the weapons he had were far from the modern equiptment that Shou'nk had, and he had many battle scars. _"So you are one of them?" _asked the extremely old Yautja. _"One of what?" _asked Shou'nk. _"I see that you do not know yet?" _he said in a shallow tone.

_"Know what?" _

_"The Prophecy."_

At that same moment Merc'rk, Reco'de, Netak, and Essra appeared right next to Shou'nk. _"Where are we?" _asked Essra. _"You must be the rest of the clan. Welcome. You have finished the challenges and are now inside my mind," _said the elder as he looked at them. _"And who are you?" _asked Netak in a rather rude tone. _"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Jentr'ck," _said elder Predator. _"Why are we here?" _asked the clan leader. _"I see you do not know either. Come, I shall show you," _said Jentr'ck.

At that very moment they zoomed towards a planet at speed far faster than what their ship could travel at. They stopped when they reached the surface and there they found the ruins on the planet which they were on, but not the old, rusty, and half burried one. This one was new and clear. There were even some Predators walking around and living inside of it and two of them gaurding the front entrance. All of them had the same ancient class armor that their old leader Doun'ch wore.

Suddenly they lifted off the ground and hovered over to the ruins. They thought they would smash into the wall, but they flew right through it without any damadge to themselves or the wall. They were ghosts inside this dream. As they flew by they saw many things modern Predators do including their rituals and dueling Xenomorph. They flew to a landing pad and saw that a ship was just returning to land on it. Several Predators were walking out with net sacks and cans that contained specimens from different plants.

_"We were in search for the creature that would be greatest to hunt. We came upon the ooman planet and found several creature worthy on fighting, including the humans themselves, but one type creature interested us: their insects. Each of their hardmeat had amazing new traits, but they were very small and contained no acid blood," _started the Jentr'ck. They then flew towards a chamber and went inside. Inside the chamber was a few Predators that were experimenting something with the bugs from earth. _"They were so small they couldn't even be face hugged," _continued the elder. At that moment a Predator pointed to the bug, and to the little hole at the bottom of the face hugger he was holding. He shook his head and the Predator holding the bug looked dissapointed and handed it to another hunter.

At that moment Jentr'ck fast forward the time only a year later. In one second they were there. _"That's when we got the idea of using the bug's raw DNA." _In the same chamber a Yautja was sucking the guts out an insect with a needle. That same Predator pushed a button a wall to activate something. A stand came up and a large sphere about twice the size of a basket ball came up on the stand from the middle of the chamber. _"It would give the hardmeat the traits of ooman insects," _continued the elder hunter. The Predator stuck the needle into the sphere and injected its contents. Another Yautja came out holding a face hugger. The face hugger was dead and cut open with the acid blood sucked out. This new predator pulled out the small embryo for the dead face hugger and stuck it into the sphere. It was working and the embryo started to grow inside.

At that same moment Jentr'ck fast forward the time once again at about two hours later. _"It was time for the first test," _he said as they were suddenly transported in the arena where Yautja would fight with tough aliens and the skilled ones would fight Praetorians and the even more skilled ones would fight eachother. They saw a, supposedly, skilled predator walk on into the arena. The large spider Xenomorph crawled onto the arena as well. The fight started and spider crawled right up to the hunter and tore him apart in no time. A second Predator walked up to fight the arachnid, but was also slaughtered. _"It then became known that no one hunter could kill one on his own, all, but one." _Almost at that exact same moment another Yautja walked up. This one was strangly familier and he wore their clan's signature scar on the forhead of his mask. _"Doun'ch!" _yeld the Shou'nk as he recognized his previous clan leader.

Indeed the ancient class predator was Doun'ch and he was very young. The spider lounged for him, but the hunter grabbed his spear and dodged the attack. In a few short moments of fighting Doun'ch's spear pierced the spider's head and he was victorious. Another Yautja approached the predator and, in a ritualistic manner, he grabbed the head of the dead alien and handed it to Doun'ch, who stuck it in the air and gave a victory roar.

Jentr'ck fast forwarded and transported them to a different place in the ruins. _"Due to the fact that no Hunter could take them on in a one on one fight we created more advanced weaponry," _the elder informed. They were now in a targeting area with dozens of targets. Doun'ch walked in with a newly created weapon and the clan was shocked to find that he had the first plasma caster ever built strapped to his shoulder. He blew away all the targets in a matter of minutes. _"We designed a weapon that could kill them in a single shot: the plasma caster. Your clan leader was the first to use it."_

The time and place changed once again and they were back in the chamber. _"Once the plasma caster was made, as a weapon to control them, we massed produced these creatures as the ultimate prey to hunt." _In the chamber were dozens of the spheres on the stands all in a several rows. It was like a crop field of worthy prey and it was almost time for the harvest.

_"We began to hunt them and needless to say all were worthy hunts. Sometimes we'd even entire clans would not come back." _They saw several different types of aliens inside each sphere molting. _"But something unexpected happened, when a queen embryo was, unexpectedly, placed inside one of the spheres and molted inside. Once the Queen fully molted we caged it and readied it for production use. Another problem came when one we were trying to experiment with putting controllable blades inside an alien. It escaped and killed several hunters. While it was killing it freed the queen. The queen left and escaped into a place were it could lay an army of eggs. Once the eggs hatched it had been too late," _said Jentr'ck again, this time with sadness in his tone. The elder once again fast forwarded time and the whole clan knew what he'd show next.

They were now out side the ruins in a high up view. Just then several aliens crawled out of the jungle and slipped inside the ruins. Several predators inside grabbed their weapons and a battle broke out. Aliens and Predators were dying left and right. Claws pierced armor, plasma burned skin, and acid ate at flesh.

Jentr'ck took them closer to the battle and as they closed in on him the clan saw Doun'ch in a hunt for his life. He was killing any alien that was stupid enough to get near him, when suddenly the com link on his mask turned on and a message came into the transmission. It told him to head for the king's throne.

He obeyed his orders no matter how bad it pained him to do it and leave his fellow hunters. Once he was inside the throne he saw the kings throne and several childern Yautja who had been told to take cover there. There was no alien in sight, but the sounds of battle cries and plasma casters was still loud enough to hear. _"The battle is not going well. I don't know if we can hold them off any longer," _said Doun'ch. The King looked at him and revealed himself to be Jentr'ck! _"I have forseen we will lose this battle," _he said to them. Apparently Jentr'ck must have been psychic or something. _"I do however have a plan that might be able to save us and the rest of the universe. Give this offer to these children. You will train them only if they promise to forsake all conections to their original families and teach the same technic to their offspring and give them back to you as hunters in your clan. Once you have gathered them leave this planet and train them as best you can. In my vision you have no presence, thusly, that means you have fallen." _The term "fallen" meant dead, and he took the news very well. What kind of kids would be willing to forsake all connections to their original families, which include changing their names, changing their marks, and giving all the glory of their hunts to another family.

Doun'ch, again, thought the idea was stupid, but he did not complain. He found ten children that accepted the offer and each were only ten years old. They were five males and five females. They also bared a striking resemblance to the clan themselves. _"Our fathers and mothers!" _cried Shou'nk. To their surprise, he was right. Reco'de's father was a brawler class and his mother, a hybid class. Netak's father was a spear master class and his mother, a disc master class. Merc'rk's father and mother were both an unknown class of the highest rank and Essra and Shou'nk's parents were all Ancient class.

They all got on a ship and left the planet. Back on the planet the Predators were losing the fight. _"There's only one thing to do," _said the King predator. _"Activate the plasma freeze," _he ordered. A Predator pushed a button with several warninng marks around it and suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the ruins. When the light was gone, every thing was frozen instantly. Outside even the battle seen had been fozen in place.

_"And so that's what happened," _said Jentr'ck. _"I don't get it. He was talking about saving the universe, but the bugs can't reach into outer space," _said Essra. _"They can with those," _said the elder as he pointed to an alien with an abnormally large abdomen. _"That hardmeat can launch smaller hardmeat into outer space. It covers them with a type of ooze that protects them from atmospheric entry friction," _he answered. _"There is one last thing that I must show you," _said Jentr'ck and suddenly he changed the place.

**Mac-11: **Sorry it an even longer time to update. I'm just so busy, but thank you guys for the reviews. remeber to review if you want me to update.


	13. A Sad Moment

**Chapter 13: A Sad Moment**

**Mac-11: **I have returned! Here's the new chapter. What's in this chap may not be sad to you, but it's sad to the Yautja. Enjoy...

Jentr'ck transported them onboard the ship that Doun'ch was flying, in outer space. It was then that they realized they were in the head of the ship and in front of them were Doun'ch and their parents. Their parents were all standing in a line and Doun'ch called out a order. They waited and Doun'ch looked to see if they actually do it. Finally they all took off their masks and activated their wrist blades. They looked at the family insignia that was carved into their mask's forhead one last time and then, sadly, scratched it off.

It was like scratching off an important part of themselves. This was, indeed, a very painful moment. The young clan, however, did not show it, but it was plain to see that they were suffering inside.

_"All of our hunts were for the glory of someone else," _said Netak as the realization hit him. They all watched the young clan now carve in a new symbol, It was Doun'ch's. They immediately began to do training excercises afterwards, getting ready for Doun'ch's first session.

_"So what is our purpose in this story?" _asked Merc'rk. _"You are the most skilled ones with Doun'ch's training and are the only ones who even stand a chance against the queen. These monters we created were made to be the most excellent hunt and now they are out of control," _was Jentr'ck's answer. _"But, wait! You froze them remember. Nothing could live that long being frozen the whole time," _said Essra. _"We used plasma freeze. Plasma freeze can keep a living life form in suspended animation since it has a small amount of plasma energy and it takes far longer to melt with higher temperatures than normal ice," _he explained. The clan looked confused and, yet, irritated.

_"But, the ice is currently at the last stage of melting and you need unlock the door with that key to get it. So I'll leave you with the prophecy. 'The enemies that were once bonded have been unleashed. The five chosen will return to where their ancestors originated. The leader will be marked from losing a limb in battle a replacing it with the key of Doun'ch. They will get the weapons of their masters to face the evil that has now been awoken'," _said the elder and suddenly they all woke up.

**_In the real world: _**They looked at eachother with shock on their faces, each one of them wondering if it was real or not. It was also then that they realized their special weapons were missing; Essra's automatic spear gun, Reco'de's plasma caster and wrist blades, Netak's disc and spear, all gone except for Merc'rk's metal arm and the plasma fletchette on it. _"What the?" _said Reco'de as he looked at his shoulder. Just then the room began to rumble. The room itself was an ancient elevator and it was going down. When it finally stopped and the doors opened they all saw what appeared to be a large mass of melting ice. They walked out of the elevator and headed toward it.

When they reached it they found two front doors frozen solid. Merc'rk shot them with his plasma fletchette and the doors shattered into tiny crystals. Inside was a court yard and there frozen in place was the battle scene. The ancient aliens against the ancient predators in a massive slaughter and, by the looks of it, the predators were losing. The ice was melting very quickly and some body parts that the creatures had been holding high were now above the ice. There was also a small pond forming from all the ice that had melted and any Predator that was standing was chest high in water. They walked on top of the ice to the king's throne and there was Jentr'ck, frozen in place. He was frozen with his hand pointed toward a wall. The clan walked over to the wall and saw a loose brick in it. Essra pushed it in and the wall collapsed into rubble. Behind it was a small room with four doors and in the middle of them was a small hole in the wall.

The clan walked up to the wall and inspected it. It was very dusty and they could tell something was written on it, but couldn't see what it was. Essra walked up to one of the four doors, wiped off some of the dust, and found a drawing of a spear gun. Reco'de walked up to a second door and found a drawing of a plasma caster and wrist blades. Netak found a spear and disc, and Shou'nk found three shuriken. _"He will have lost a limb and replaced it with the key," _recited Essra as she looked at Merc'rk. _"Leader, if the prophecy is right then your arm is the key," _she said and pointed towards the whole in the wall. There was only one way to find out...

The clan leader stuck his metal arm in the hole. It was just the right fit. He twisted his arm and a loud click came from the inside of the wall. All four doors opened and revealed a certain treasure to the clan.

Essra reached inside and pulled a high advanced spear gun. It had a new where would charge the metal spears with plasma before they would fire and make them explosive.

Shou'nk pulled out plasma charge shurikens with smarter computers .

Reco'de pulled out dual plasma casters set that, if the writting on the walls was right, could fire at two targets at once. He also found wrist blades that could be charged with plasma to cut through enemies better.

Netak found a new spear and disc, each one had edges that could be charged with plasma to make its cutting ability more effective... and deadly.

One thing they all noticed about their weapons was the marks on each of them. Essra found the insignias of both her father and mother on her spear gun's barrel. Reco'de found the insignia of his father on the inner side his left plasma caster and the insignia of his mother on his right plasma caster. Netak found the insignia of his father on both the spear heads of his spear and his mother's insignia at the center of his discus. Shou'nk found his mother's insignia at the center of his shuriken and his father's on the other side.

Merc'rk tried to pull his arm out of the hole, but it wouldn't budge. They all looked at him with confusion and hoped that it wasn't stuck or anything. Something inside that hole was messing with his mechanical arm. When the clan leader pulled it out it suddenly had a upgrade, even the plasma fletchette had been enhanced. They stood there for a moment, surprised by their advanced weapon upgrade. Then one by one, grins began to appear on their faces. _"And they will get the weapons of their masters," _recited Essra again as she remembered what Jentr'ck had said. _"I think I might like being a chosen warrior," _said Reco'de as he attached his weapons. They equipted themselves with their new weapons and headed back to the throne room.

_"What do we do now?" _asked Reco'de. _"We free our brothers and then get out of here," _said the clan leader. They knew that they couldn't take on the aliens all at once, alone, and even with the help of the ancient Predators, but even they were already losing.

_"How are we supposed to do that?" _asked a skeptical Reco'de. _"Like this!" _yelled Netak. He was standing next to a block of ice with an ancient predator inside of it. He pulled out his spear and activated the plasma charged edges. The plasma charged spearhead glowed an icy cold blue. Netak then stabbed the ice with his spear and the super heated plasma melted the ice holding the Predator in an instant. The ancient Predator fell down on the ground where he lie motionless. The clan gathered around, all curious if he was actually alive or not, after being frozen for so long.

Since no one was doing anything Shou'nk decided to try poking him in one of those annoying ways that makes you wake up. He got down and moved his arm towards him. Suddenly before his finger could even poke his skin the ancient Predator's arm lifted off the ground and grabbed the younger modern counterpart by his throat. His eyes snapped open and he threw Shou'nk far into a large block of ice that shattered on impact. Before he could stand up, Netak put his spear to the ancient hunter's neck. He froze and then finally got a good look at who his thought-to-be attackers were.

Their equiptment was far more advanced then his own, but they were all of his species. He began inspecting them, clueless as to who they were... until he saw Doun'ch's mark carved on the forhead of their masks. He immediately got on one knee and bowed to show his highest respect. _"Please forgive me! I did not know you were of Doun'ch's clan! I beg for your forgiveness!" _he said. _"Nice toss," _complimented Reco'de, completely ignoring the fact that he had assaulted Shou'nk, but more interested in the distance he'd been thrown him. _"Your forgiven, but we need your help," _said Merc'rk. The ancient Predator stood up, relieved. _"My name is Deckn'ov," _he introduced. _"What is it you need?" _he asked. _"Free the rest of us and then follow me out of here," _he ordered. _"The same for the rest of you," _he said towards his clan. They carried out his orders and went to free more predators.

They began to chip away the ice and free the Predators. There were only about 58 ancient Predators left out of the whole civilization, so freeing them wouldn't take long. Merc'rk freed another Yautja and let him fall to the ground. He was awake, but he seemed dazed, tired, and freezing. It was hard to imagine what the Ancient Yautja had gone through, being frozen like that for over 500 years, the lenght of an average Yautja's life time. Merc'rk stopped and looked at the throne room. He jump inside and slid down a slop of ice. He stopped right in front of the throne and there was Jentr'ck, sitting right on it in a frozen block of ice. He pulled out his wrist blades and began to gently chip away the ice. After a few moments he had freed the Ancient King Yautja, but all Jentr'ck did was sit in his throne for a few moments.

Just then his eyes snapped open. He looked extremely tired, as if it would kill him to move. Merc'rk helped him up and put his arm over his shoulder to walk him out of the throne room. _"You have finally come," _he said as Merc'rk carried him out. _"Yeah, but what I don't get is how did you get these weapons and why didn't you use them against the hardmeat?"_ asked the clan leader._ "I had to use all my forsight to get those. I saw as far into the future as I could and looked at our race's weapons and how they were made and then I made some of my own, but Doun'ch was only one hunter. It would take a lot more than one yautja to fight the hardmeat, but I had only the materials to make one set. So I told Doun'ch to each train you to best your father's and mother's most significant weapon and I knew they would pass it on to you. I also set everything else up for you," _he answered.

They came out of the throne room and walked to the battle ground area. All the ancient Predators had been freed while carefully not freeing the ancient aliens. Half of the ancient hunters were extremely tired and weak, or wounded from the fight that they were frozen in, while the other half, that weren't, help them up. Once Jentr'ck walked out they all kneeled and bowed to him. Jentr'ck said nothing, but looked at Merc'rk and pointed to an exit. _"We need to get out of here before the hardmeat wake up." _Merc'rk nodded and walked to the exit. Once he reached it the rest of the predators followed.

**Mac-11: **Well, this time it didn't take too long for me to update. Thank you those of you who reviewed and remember to review if you want me to update.


	14. Revival

**Chapter 14: Revival**

**Mac-11: **I finally return. Sorry for the length of time it took to update. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

The clan walked out of the ruins. They went on for two miles until they found a good resting spot. It was a spot full of many thick trees, that was well hidden from prying eyes and it worked perfectly with their camouflage.

The wounded leaned against trees and rocks to support themselves. The healthy ones sat down and began to rest.

Merc'rk looked at the wounds and scars from the battle they had been frozen in. They were extremely hideous! It looked several times worse than an acid burn scar. When the wounds were frozen the plasma freeze had disfigured the healing process in one of the most disgusting ways possible. Of course once the wounds healed the Ancient Predators would love having them, for battle scars would attract females during mating season.

Essra approached her leader and told him that the Ancient hunters were extremely hungry. _"Shou'nk!"_ called the lead hunter. Shou'nk jumped out of a tree and landed right next to his leader as if to say "at your service". _"I need you to find food, and a large amount of it," _he ordered to the predator. Shou'nk nodded and quickly left to search for as much as he could get.

Merc'rk then turned to Essra. _"Go to the ship and call for more hunters. Just tell them 'big hunt and only the blooded may come.' And while you're there get all the cooked meat we have stored in the ship,"_ he commanded. The huntress also quickly left to fill her leader's orders.

He kept looking around, but he couldn't find Netak or Reco'de. Just then, both came from the direction of the ruins carrying a frozen acid spitter. It looked just like the ugliest ice sculpture ever. He looked at them questionably. _"What are you doing?"_ he asked. The two hunters set the frozen creature down.

"_Think of it as a measure of time. When this hard meat is free it will mean that the others are freed too," _answered Reco'de.

"_I need you two to go to the ship and help Essra bring food here. The ancients are almost starving."_

The two hunters cloaked went to the ship to help Essra carry the food.

**Meanwhile…**

Shou'nk needed to think. The ship had enough food for about twenty full grown warriors and that would leave thirty-eight left. An average Yautja did eat a lot of food. At that moment another thought came to mind. The humans had food, but he would go to the human base and try to convince Jason to get the food they needed.

"_Oh well, there's not much else I can do," _he thought before heading to the marine's base.

**At the ship…**

Essra was standing next a Yautja version of a radio, except this one's range could stretch across a galaxy. A voice came from the other side.

"_How many hunters?" _it asked.

"_As many as you can muster, only blooded warriors."_

"_And what weapons authorized?" _

In some hunts the hunters were allowed only a few weapons to make it a fair fight against an enemy.

"_All of them," _answered the huntress.

"_Sounds pretty big. I got it and the message has been sent out,"_ replied the voice on the other side before Essra turned it off.

She headed to the storage area of the ship. The door automatically opened and revealed all the food and water the ship held. She decided that it'd be best to bring the water too. Also found inside were spare medicomps. It has been known for hunters to lose their medical equipment so they all stored extras inside the ship, which was perfect for the Ancient Predators. Instead of carrying it all, it'd be better to just have the ancient hunters go to the ship or fly the ship over to them. Since they were heavily wounded and travel was rough she decide it be better to fly it to them. The huntress walked over to the controls and began the start up process.

At that moment two creatures walked into the ship. She looked at them expecting to see Netak and Reco'de, but instead she heard the sound of an empty hiss. They were two acid spitters. She stood up and activated her plasma caster. One of the acid spitters hurled an acid spit-wad at her while the other pounced at her. The spit-wad splashed on her plasma caster, melting it instantly, while the other pounced on her. The impact knocked both of them on the ground and its sharp claws sank into her shoulder and bicep.The huntress kicked it off her body and activated her wrist blades. By the time she got back on her feet the anciet alien's accomplice was only a yard away from her. Essra took a swipe at it, but it dodged the attack and swung its tail into her stomach. The female Predator was knocked in the air towards the Xenomorph's partner. Essra shifted her body and did a back flip while still in the air. She landed on her feet and pulled out her new spear gun.The acid spitter gave a vertical slash towards her. The huntress held her spear gun horizontaly and block it, then quickly smashed the butt of gun into its head. The blow knocked the creature on the ground and Essra flipped her gun upside-down with the sharp barrel pointing at the alien's neck. She shoved the barrel down and the acid proof alloy tore through its neck. The other alien was building up an acid spit-wad, but before it could fire the huntress turned around and pulled the trigger.

The plasma charged spear went straight for the acid spitter's neck cords where it tore through them and exploded on impact. The explosion was powerful enough to rip the head off of the Alien. Its dead body fell to the ground and a small puddle of acid blood began to form.

Just then two more creatures entered the ship. The adrenalin rush was still in her and she set herspear gun to automatic and aimedit at them. This time it was Netak and Reco'de. The two Predators looked at the bodies of the two dead acid spitters she had just killed. _"looks like all the ancient hard meat that aren't frozen are returning to the ancient civilization," _said Essra. _"The queen calls to them," _quoted Netak in a way that sent shivers down the other's spines.

Essra walked over to the controls again and started the ship up.

**Meanwhile...**

Sean, Jason, Richard, Steve, and Bebop were walking through the jungle with several carts loaded with enough food for thirty eight soldiers. Meagan was helping them and for the first time since they'd seen her she wasn't carrying a camera. Jason had no idea how Shou'nk had talked them into it, but he did mention that there were several other predators. He just figured "better get the food and giveit to them before they become so hungry they kill all the humans and take it from them."The others were thinking it too and they all sighed at the thought.

"Any idea how many Predators there are?" asked Richard.

"Shou'nk said that there were thirty-eight he need and they could take care of the rest so all I know is it's over thirty-eight," replied Jason.

"That would need a little over seventy cups of coffee," said Richard doing the math in his head.

The others gave a small laugh and continued on, each thinking something different.

Jason was still woundering on how many predators there were and how the they would react once they met him. Since he brought the food they would most like be friendly or ignore them. Sean was wounder werethese new predators came from. Richard's mind was focusing on the coffe he was drinking. Steve was thinking about what it would be like to meet several other predators. Bebop was trying to figure what the hell was going on, while Meagan's thoughts were on Netak. She hadn't seen him in days and was hoping he would be alright.

At that moment they all heard something russling in some bushes. It was silent for a moment and then the heard the sound of a tree branch snap. Silence came over again, but only for a short period. Suddenly, out of no where, laser sights from all around were pointed at them. They froze, but knew they'd be okay since they weren't holding their weapons. A massive cloaked figure walked up to them.

"Oh, crap on a stick," cursed Richard. The large figure decloaked to show himself as Merc'rk. He held his hand up and opened it widely. All the other predators decloaked and put away their plasma casters, it waseasy to tell they still had their guard up. _"You befriended the Oomans?" _asked Deckn'ov. _"I can assure you that each one is an honorable warrior, cable of proving their strength anytime," _answered Merc'rk. Had these words come from any other hunter it would have meant nothing, but coming from the leader of Doun'ch's current clan they immediatelybegan to show a sign of respect for the humans.

_"I sent them here," _said Shou'nk. They all looked at him questionably. Then the young predator remembered that he forgot to tell his leader they were coming. _"And why is that?" _asked Merc'rk. The young hunter walked up to one of the carts they were pushing and opened it. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a nice big, juicy slab of meat. _"They carry the food." _If anything all the Ancients had just taken an immediate liking to these humans. The other humans opened their carts and allowed them to eat from it.

Suddenly a ship flew over their heads. It was cloaked, but it was easy to see in thermal vision. It landed a few meters away from them and a door opened, alone with it a walkway. Out came Essra, Netak, and Reco'de. Each pushing large cart carts of Yautja, cooked meat, water, and medicomps. In a few hours after this the ancients would be revived to full strength and ready to fight again.

For a while they sat there and ate. Essra informed her clan leader of the news about the ancient aliens that weren't frozen heading back to the ruins.

Meagan went searching throught the army of predators, but she couldn't find Netak. She kept searching after a few minutes and found him sitting on a tree branch, inspecting his new spear with a massive grin on his face. He had his mask off and was eating some meat in one hand while checking out his spear with the other. He began to think of all the creatures it was going to cut through and all the blood stains he would need to wash off of it and all the queens it would... "Netak!"

Someone had called his name and interrupted his thoughts. He looked to the direction the voice came from and found the human female he had owed his life to. He would need to repay that dept some day soon. The Predator jumped out of the tree and landed right infront of the human girl still holding his spear unfolded. "Yes," he said. The first thing she noticed was the spear he was holding with a metal shaft and a vicious looking spearhead. "Nice spear," she complimented. Netak's mandibles curled into another smirk. "Yes, it is," he said while turning on the plasma charges edges. His smirk then turn into a deathly one looking at the heated glow from the spearheads. She took her hand and touched the shaft. It was made of the light, strong metal that the yautja used. To her surprise, Netak let go and let her hold it. It was extremly light and tough. "Whoa!" She then said as she was impressed by its low weight. She did a twirling move it and then handed it back to Netak. He turned off the glow and folded it up. "So how have you been doing," she asked. "The hunt has been good so far," he said and began to tell her of what had happened to the clan since they'd entered the ruins. Netak found he had like talking to this human girl. It was strange since he hated everyone else, but had taken a liking to her only. Mabye it had something to do with her saving his life or was it something else. He dismissed the thoughts quickly and contined to tell her what happened.

Merc'rk was sitting next to Sean in a short convesatoin with him. He just told him what happened and about them being chosen warriors. "That's some story," said the marine.

"Did he tell you who would win?" asked the soldier.

"No, he lost his power making the orb for us to find and setting everything else up for us," answered the Predator as he took another bite of the cooked meat.

"Well, I just want you to know we're with you all the way."

These words meant a lot to Merc'rk. He began think mabye there was more to life than just hunting. At that moment Shou'nk walked up to them. "Almost all the food needed has been consumed," he informed. For some reason this almost made Sean laugh.

"Good. Ready the ship for take another flight," he ordered.

Shou'nk turned real quick towards the ship. "Um, where are we going?" he asked before moving.

"The ooman base."

**Mac-11: **Remeber to review if you want me to update and, again, sorry for the long delay.


	15. The Build Up

**Chapter 15: The Build Up**

**Mac-11: **I'm back again.

The ship was flying towards the marine's base with all fifty-eight hunters crowded inside in no time. Since they had used everything in the storage room it was filled with the predators too. Of course the frozen alien was brought aboard also to measure the time it took the aliens to thaw out. It was almost finished and it's claws, which were raised high as if to slash, were out of the ice.

In the front of the ship Merc'rk was giving a briefing about how to handle the humans once they got there.

_"Be on your guard. If any human shoots at you, you're only allowed to return fire with the net guns. We need them all alive," _he said.

They grabbed their net guns and loaded them. Merc'rk turned around and started walking away, but then abruptly stopped as if he forgot to say something. _"You may only set your nets strength to the first power," _he quickly said. He was greeted with several disappointed groans from the crowd of Yautja. If the nets were set to a higher level they could dig into flesh and crush bone.

He then headed to the bridge where the rest of his clan and the human gang were. The leader looked at the base only a mile away. The ship was cloaked so they could see the base, but it couldn't see them. Merc'rk slowed down the ship as it came near the marine's base. He set it down a few meters away from the back of the base. The door opened and the first few predators walked out. Merc'rk loaded his net gun and readied it for capturing targets.

They all uncloaked to show that they were friendly, but he doubted that would work anyway. The clan leader jumped over the barbed wire fence that surrounded the base. His clan followed and pulled out their netguns. The first marine they'd seen was carrying box of ammo over to a futeristic version of a humvee.

He loaded it in and turned around to get another box, but suddenly he saw several creatures had jumped the fence and were now walking towards him. He froze from fear. To his surprise they were carrying weapons, but hadn't fired them at him. He had a pistol at his side, but decided against it seeing that they could have killing him a long time ago.

The largest one was in the front and he looked mean. He walked up to him and spoke in a half electronic, but perfect English. "Take me to your leader." The marine almost laughed, but wasn't able to. "Right this way," was all he managed to get out. He began to walk them over to the tower his commander was inside.

Another marine saw them walking through the base, but this one wasn't so friendly. He grabbed his pulse rifle and aimed it at them. The marine squeezed the trigger and lets the bullets fly. As for the clan all they did was watch the shots bounce off Merc'rk's armor. Deckn'ov launched a net at him from his net gun. The net wrapped around its target and attached to the wall of the tower which was nearby.

Three other marines came out and fired at the predators, but his clan netted them to the ground too.

_"I'll go in alone," _said Merc'rk.

He walked inside and found the lead human armed with a pistol. He had heard the firing sounds too and was alerted. Outside more firing was heard from pulse rifles and smart guns. The commander aimed his pistol at a spot on Merc'rk'ship where the aromor was thin. He squeezed the trigger and the gun fired. The bullet hit the his flesh and knocked him back a few feet; just enough to watch his neon green blood spill from his side. Not a moment later the commander was hit with a net made of an unknown material. It forced him back and strapped him to the wall.

The Predator walked up to him and put away his net gun. "I need your assistance," he said. This, of course, was a complete shock to the commander.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside the marines were all netted and attached to the ground or a nearby object. Merc'rk's clan was also there waiting. Jason was explaining something about human food to Shou'nk. Meagan was messing with her camera, which she just picked up. Steve was sleeping. Sean was walking around and trying to explain everything to the angry, captured soldiers.

"Calm down, guys! You'll all be okay! They have no intention of hurting you," yelled Sean over several angry cries from pissed off marines.

Their criesgrew louderand were getting everyone irritated, especially Meagan. She grabbed her CNN microphone and put the power to the max.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID ARMY GRUNTS!!!"

All went silent. Satisfied, Meagan put her microphone down and continued to mess with her camera. This, of course, saved Sean a lot of trouble too.

"Damn, woman, can you scream any louder?" said Bebop carrying a massive gun case.

"Wanna find out?" answered the reporter reaching for the microphone again.

"What's in the case?" asked Sean.

A wide smirk appeared on Bebop's face. He set down the case and opened it up. Inside was a massive double barrel shot gun. This was no ordinary weapon.

The two silver barrels were almost twice the length of a pulse rifle. It had a black butt. On top, close to the back of the gun was a small scope. At the end of the under side of the barrels was a small flash light attached to a laser sight. One large grip went over both barrels and a slider, indicating it was pump action. In between the slide and flash light under the barrel was an add on grenade launcher.

Bebop pulled out two long transparent tubes. They looked inside and saw they were holding shot gun ammo. One was holding twelve shells while the other was holding twelve slugs. He loaded them into the shot gun and pumped it. He grabbed several other tubes and put them on his person.

"Where the hell did you get that?" exclaimed Richard as he was driving by ina cargo truck.

"I made it,"answered Bebop.

"What are you doing with that truck?" asked Sean.

"The next shipment of supplies just came and I loaded all the coffee onto four trucks and three humvees. I was just going to ask Merc if I could load it on the ship."

"That won't be needed," said a voice coming towards them. Everyone looked and saw Merc'rk walk out of the tower. "We are going to permanently stay here until more Yautja arrive. Then we will attack the ruins..." The clan leader never finished for an acid spitter jumped out of the ship and pounced on one of the Ancients. Apparently it was the frozen alien from inside the ship.

Merc'rk activated his plasma fletchette. As it charged up he remembered he hadn't really gotten a chance to use it since it was upgraded. He didn't realize how much of a shock he was going to get once heusedit.

The clan leader took aim and fired. Instead of a bolt of energy flying out of the barrel a clean stream of blue plasma energy blazed towards the alien. Half of the Xenomorph was vaporized and the other half was torn apart in a cut so clean that not even the acidic blood could reach anyone.

Everyone looked at Merc'rk with surprise at the power of his weapon. The leading predator said nothing, but deactivated his weapon.

"The Insect Xenos are free," quoted Sean as the realization hit him.

"They have lost many from fighting us many years ago. It is likely they will take time to strengthen their army," said Jentr'ck as he walked up to them accompanied by the commander.

"That will give us time to strengthen ours," answered Merc'rk.

"I have called rest of marines on this planet to get in formation to surround the ruins. I explained everything to the general and he got satillite photos to show Xeno activity building up inside the ruins. Every man and woman on this planet it ready to give their life in this battle," said the commander.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" asked one of the marines who was still netted to the ground.

Merc'rk ordered the Ancients to free the men and the task was done in no time.

At that same moment several dots in the sky lit up. They were ships entering the planet's atmosphere. Everyone saw they looked like spear heads from far away. They were five large Predator ships each holding several Yautja. At least 1,000 blooded warriors total of all ships.

The ships all headed for the clan's ship that was parked near the base. Four landed near the ship and the last one landed right in the middle of the base. A large door opened on its side and a walk way slide out. Out walked a certain royal Predator escorted by two blooded Yautja.

The clan fell on one knee and bowed. Seeing that Merc'rk's clan bowed the ancient Predators did too, except for Jentr'ck. He was the ancient king and no matter how high rank this preator had he had no right to bow.

The royal Predator was Sentr'ck, the same preator that had picked them up from the planet Lv-1201. He saw the Predator Jentr'ck not bowing, but he know who he was and he didn't care. He was too anxious to hunt the prey that Merc'rk said was so powerful they could bring as many hunters they want, armed with whatever they want.

He walked up to Merc'rk and let him rise up. _"So where is this prey? Surely you do not mean the humans." _he said.

_"No, they will also be needed to fight with us or the fate of the Yautja race and every other being could be at stake," _he answered.

Not only was his opponent powerful, but the stakes were high too, just the way he liked it. Sentr'ck was going to enjoy this hunt. Merc'rk began to explain everything to him, but he would need to do it fast. The Insect Xenomorphs strength was increasing by the moment.

**Mac-11: **This chapter was a thrill to write. Thank you those of you that reviewed my fic.Remember to review if you want me to update.


	16. Triple Race Warfare

**Chapter 16: Triple Race Warfare**

**Mac-11: **I have returned with my new chapter. And I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed my fic. It's the inspiration I need to update. You'll probably be enjoying you're Christmas too much to read this on Christmas day so I'm updating now. This chapter is my present to you. Merry Christmas everyone! God bless you all!

Several more spearhead shaped ships entered the atmosphere. These were carrying 4,000 more blooded Yautja warriors. Sentr'ck had heard the explanation and ordered more warriors. Once the Yautja got off the ships took off into space again.

The Marines from around the planet had just finished getting in formation to surround the ruins. They were in a circle that was about three miles in diameter. That meant every marine squad was about one and a half miles away from the ruins. The entrance was at the south end of the ruins and all five thousand Yautja were going to attack from the south along with all the humans on the base that was south of the ruins.

The Predators readied themselves and were extremely eager to spill acid blood. Every Predator was fully armed and would be able to take out dozens of insect Xenomorphs, but Merc'rk feared that even they would not be enough. It was more of how many numbers they had and when it came to numbers the aliens always won.

Jentr'ck showed them a flat path to the ruins. It was a road the Ancients used long ago that lead straight to the entrance of the ruins. The road was covered in grass with few trees on it and it was several yards wide. At its sides were walls of trees.

The Predators and marines walked on the path towards the ruins. Several marines set up sentry guns and activated them. The battle plan was that the predators advanced and the marines stayed behind and supported their fire to help start their advance then advance themselves.

Richard had divided the coffee in the trucks and humvees evenly among the predators and had been passing them out to them. It was plain to see he was good at math, but only for coffee's sake. Amazingly there was enough for every warrior to have one cup. None of the predators believed anything about what they had been told coffee could do, but they would soon find out.

Jason, Sean, and the gang began setting up sentry guns when Meagan ran up to them. To their surprise she was wearing a combat uniform and battle armor and she was carrying her dual pistols that she had taken from Sean and Jason and a belt with ammo clips. It was silent for a second...... then they all fell down laughing. "Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight," she said.

Suddenly an earthquake started. Everyone braced themselves. Far off in the distance they could easily see what had caused it. The whole ancient civilization that was buried underground where the ancient predators were frozen was rising up from the ground. The ancient Predator king, who was standing next to Merc'rk on the frontline, looked extremely sad. It was their home for countless years and now they were to launch an attack on it for a mistake they had made. _"We built the machines under it to make it rise automatically once the plasma ice was completely melted," _he said. Moments after that a black cloud began to spread from out of the ruins.

The Insect Xenomorphs covered the ground like a black blanket of death. Several of the winged Xenomorphs flew out and filled the sky. Deep in the jungle next to the ruins the egg sac that the spiders were in began to hatch.

The Yautja began their charge down the path towards the ruins. During their charge their wrist computers popped open and began a count down. The Xenomorph army ran to attack their opponents. The battle was set, 5,000 coffee charged Predators and about 20,000 marines vs. millions of Insect Xenomorphs.

In the front of the charge was Merc'rk. He fired his plasma flechette and the beam of raw plasma energy tore through hundreds of aliens. An acid spitter pounced towards him, but before it could reach him Sentr'ck blew it away with his plasma caster. Merc'rk led the predator's assault hacking his way towards the ruin. Pulse rifle bullets began flying everywhere and the large battle broke out.

All around the ruins the insect aliens attempted their vast over spread, but it was halted by the other marine bases.

Sean, Jason, and the gang watched in amazement as the Predators began to hack their way through the alien army. Many of the predators had already lost their lives, but they kept going on strong. Steve was behind them manning a futuristic version of a howitzer. He shoved in the massive shell and aimed it towards the alien army. He fired and the large shell flew out of the barrel and directly into the black blanket of aliens. It tore through a huge portion of them and indeed had helped the predators advance.

Out on the battlefield Merc'rk realized this was going to take far too long to reach the ancient civilization where the queen was. If the queen could produce this many warriors in that short amount of time then it was still producing them and at this rate they would never win. He had yet to see what this queen looked like or what it could do. Surely if its spawn were this powerful it must be impressive.

Them an idea hit the clan leader as one of the butterfly-like Xenomorphs flew over him. He remembered that in his fight with the first one he encountered after he ripped the head off its body would glide through the air. If he could glide over the battlefield then he could get to the ancient civilization faster with less opposition. _"Cover me!" _he yelled to Sentr'ck. The royal Predator ran next to the clan leader and hacked away at any alien that attempted to take a swipe at the clan leader. Merc'rk waited for one of the butterflies to fly over him. When one finally did he used his powerful legs to launch himself in the air.

He flew at least fifty feet high when he grabbed onto its legs. He held onto its leg with one arm and with his other aimed his plasma flechette at its head. One clean shot and the beam practically vaporized its head. The wings went limp and its body began to glide through the air. He then aimed his plasma flechette at the ground and fired. It acted like a jet and pushed him higher in the air along with killing countless Xenomorphs.

He was now holding onto two of its legs and hanging under it just like a parachute. Merc'rk slightly shifted his weight and made the dead body turn its glide towards the ruins. He activated the walkie-talkie in his mask to tell the clan. _"Everyone, I have an idea!" _he said. _"Right behind you!" _came Reco'de's voice. He looked behind himself and saw his clan had also grabbed a butterfly and had sliced off the head and they were all now gliding to the ruins together.

Just when everything looked smooth one of the water striders flew up towards Merc'rk and attempted to slice of the wings of his butterfly. With everyone's hands holding onto the legs of their butterflies there was only one that could kill it with out using their hands and that was Reco'de. Both his plasma casters activated and aimed for the water strider, each fired a single shot the completely blew away the alien's body.

Surely with these powerful weapons the queen didn't stand a chance... or could it, Merc'rk thought to himself.

In the air their only defense was Reco'de. Both his plasma casters were automatically targeting any alien that few too close to one of his clan mates.

They finally reached the ancient civilization and had a clear view of everything from above. To their surprise absolutely all the aliens were out fighting and there were none in the ancient cities.

The cities were huge and they could spot several things that modern Yautja had. But nothing was as big or as old as the massive pyramid at the center of it all. The pyramid was one and a half times the size of the Egyptians kind and this one had markings carved on every brick. The queen must be in there, they all thought.

Their butterflies were now gliding slower and lower to the ground. They let go of their butterflies and landed out in the streets of the ancient city. As they hit the ground they pulled out their weapons and kept alerted. They walked through the streets towards the pyramid.

**Meanwhile...**

"Did you see that?" asked Steve. They had all seen the Predators grab onto the butterflies and use them as gliders to get to the ruins, but they wanted to help them some how. "We have to follow them," said Jason. "But we can't," Sean replied back. Just then and APC drove up behind. In the driver seat was Meagan. "Are you guys getting in or what?" she smartly said. They, at first, looked at each other, but they got in.

As soon as they were in Meagan punched the gas petal. She drove over to the side of the predator's charge and directly into a crowd of aliens. She headed towards the ruins as fast as she could and the APC was plowing through dozens of aliens. They tried to scratch them, but their claws could not pierce through the thick armor of the APC. The acid spitters began spitting at it, but by the time the acid had burned through they would already be at the ruins.

An acid spitter leaped on top of the armored personal carrier and spit on it. The acid had weakened the metal and his claws tore through it.

Jason saw a hole get ripped in the roof fired a single shot from his sniper rifle up through it. It hit the alien's arm and blew it off. The Xenomorph lost its grip and fell off.

"We're almost there!" yelled Meagan. Being only a mile and a half drive, they were finally getting free of the alien army when one last alien standing their way. It was a scorpion and it held it pincers wide open ready for the impact of the armored vehicle coming towards it. The APC smashed into it, but this only made the scorpion skid back a few feet. Its stinger rose up and sprayed acid all over the machine. Sean kicked the door open and they all jumped out. As soon as they were out Jason aim his rifle at the scorpion's head and pulled the trigger several times.

They ran towards the ruins with dozens of aliens in pursuit. Outside of the ruins was a large wall and the entrance to the wall was at the south, which is where they drove from. To their surprise the large doors at the front were made of stone and one was open. They headed for it.

As soon as they got in they all grabbed the door and struggled to close it. It wouldn't budge. That's when Jason noticed a lever next to the door. He walked over to it and pulled it down.

Not only did the door slam shut, but the top of the walls lit a blaze, preventing any alien from crawling over it. The very top of the tall walls that surrounded the ancient city was on fire. The aliens that tried to crawl over the wall fell down on the other side in their burnt and charcoal remains. The fire was green to their amazement, but they didn't have time to think about that. They ran thought the Ancient streets to find the clan and hoped they could help them.

**Mac-11:** There you have it the war has started, but there's more. Remember to review if you want me to update. And again I wish you a Merry Christmas.


	17. The Pyramid

**Chapter: The Pyramid**

**_Mac-11: _**I'm baaaack! I had the worst case of writers block **EVER. **Sorry for the long time to update, but I was trying to right a fic far another forum and I realized my sources were incorrect so I decided just to stick with AVP for now.

The clan continued through the ancient streets, but the place seemed more like a history museum. They found old disc shops, places where you could polish your plasma caster, and several other places that were on their home planet.

_"This is very familiar,"_ said Shou'nk.

Netak found an old spear shop and walked inside. The hunter looked around and saw spears every where. There were ones on racks that covered the walls, one leaning against the back of the room and even a "spear of the week" glass container. The glass was rusted and impossible to see through. He smashed his fist into the glass and grabbed a handle of some sort. He pulled out a shiny and brand new spear with a powerful-looking spearhead. The glass kept it from getting dirty. Of course, it was no match for the modern spears used by the warriors today, but it was interesting.

Merc'rk found a place that builds metal limbs for those who lost theirs so they could continue the hunt. None of them were as advanced or as powerful as his arm.

_"Clan, lets not get distracted here, we still need to finish this hunt for the Queen,"_ said the clan leader.

They continued walking down the path to the pyramid when suddenly Reco'de stopped.

_"Movement,"_ he said.

Something was coming straight for them. Essra jumped on top of a structure and began switching through vision modes. She found something in thermal vision. They were humans and they were coming from the south. She zoomed up on them with her mask and found it was Sean, Jason, and the rest of them.

_"It's the humans!" _she yelled back to her clan.

They were heading down another street that would intercept theirs soon. Merc'rk and the other predators walked forward to the spot where they would meet. They intercepted each other at, what appeared to be, the intersection of a street. Jason's face lit up when he saw his extra-terrestrial friends.

"It's good to see you guys. I don't know what's inside the pyramid, but you weren't thinking of going in without us were you?" asked Jason.

"Let us all hunt together," said Merc'rk stick up his metal arm.

Then both humans and predators headed through the streets to the pyramid. They soon reached the foot of the massive structure. They found no door or way inside.

"How do we open it?" asked Steve.

Merc'rk found another hole in the wall the size of his arm. He stuck his metal arm inside it and twisted his wrist. Suddenly a trap door under them snapped open and they all fell through it screaming and roaring on their way down.

They fell at least fifteen feet, which was nothing to a Yautja, but the humans had aches all over their bodies. The gang finally got on their feet and began to scan their surroundings. They were now at the beginning of a tunnel and it only went one way. Without any words spoken they started down the tunnel. It was pitch black and impossible to see, but the marines had night vision goggles planted in their helmets and the predators saw in thermal vision.

The tunnel just went straight and they only had a limited sixty feet of vision, but for all they knew it could go on for miles. Just then it was visible: A double door with writing on it. They came closer to the door and realized it was covered with warnings in Yautja writing, but to them it was more like an invitation. Merc'rk walked up to them and forced open the door.

On the other side was the most peculiar thing. A large wall with three pictures of humans on them. They looked at the first one and to their amazement it was a human with a crosshair for its right eye. The symbol represented sniper. The next one had a clan leader mask over his head which represented leader ship. They almost had a heart attack when the looked at the last one. There were no symbols and no parts of its body changed, but in its right hand was unmistakably a cup of fresh ground espresso coffee.

"What the?" asked Jason, but too surprised to finish. He looked at Sean and Richard they had the same expression on their faces. "Well, my left eye is normal, but my right eye does have 20/15 vision so I do make the perfect shot," said Jason. "This has to be unreal," said Sean almost not believing what he was seeing. However, it was the Predators who were the most surprised. "Jentr'ck said nothing of this," stated Merc'rk. The humans had a role to play in this after all, but it was only the humans who they met on Lv-1201.

Sean walked up to the door and it opened at his presence. Inside the ancient room was a unique weapon. It was obviously an assault rifle of some type, but it had human and predator technology blended together. It even had the grenade launcher mounted under the barrel. He picked it up and on the side of it in perfect English it read "automatic burner."

"What's a burner?" asked Sean. "'Burner' is the Yautja word for a hand held plasma caster," explained Merc'rk.

Jason walked up to his door and saw a slot that required a key of some sort. Under the slot were some words written in ancient Yautja. Shou'nk was the one who read them out loud. "Think back to when we first met." Jason thought hard and remembered the time they first met.

**In the past...**

Meanwhile Shou'nk had been the first to find an ooman, but he didn't know what it was and just sat there cloaked while staring at him on a nearby branch. The man was a sniper in a tree with green eyes and short black hair. The man, apparently, was also a nooby because he was too damn nervous to be experienced or "salty" as the marines call it. Shou'nk made the clicking sound with his mouth out of interest.

The man heard the clicking and slowly turned around and there he saw what looked like a distortion in space that formed a shape. He gave a yelp of fright and fell out of the tree. Shou'nk grabbed him by the leg before he hit the ground and pulled him up. The man was screaming and frantically flinging his arms in the air while Shou'nk was holding him upside-down by the leg.

After ten minutes of screaming the man stopped and was curious as to why he wasn't dead, not that he's complaining. Shou'nk decloaked and was staring at him interestingly. "Uh, could you put me down?" the man asked nervously. Shou'nk dropped him and he fell out of the tree and landed with a thud. When he looked up the hunter was gone. Then the young predator appeared right in front of him. He was now staring at something that was on his chest.

On his chest there was a necklace with a picture of two other humans. One was a female about one or two years younger than he was with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other looked a little like the man himself and he was a young boy.

The marine had noticed this and began to speak. "This is my family. That's my wife, Cindy, and that's my son, Jake." the soldier said proudly.

**Back to present...**

"That's it!" exclaimed Jason. He yanked off his necklace that held the picture of his family on it. He jammed it in the slot and twisted it like a key. The door opened and revealed another weapon of Predator-human technology blend. On its side in perfect English it read "laser rifle." The power supply was a micro fusion reactor and its life was longer Jason's.

Richard found a small tube under his door and he knew exactly what it was for. The caffeine-high marine took his water canteen, which was actually filled with coffee, and poured it down the tube. "Hey, Richard, exactly how much coffee do you drink in a week?" asked Steve as he watched. "Hmm," said Richard as he tried to do the math.

"About five," he answered.

"Cups?" asked Bebop.

"Liters,"

"What? Can't you die from that?"

"This is the 31st century. I got pills," he answered back.

The door waited a minute and then began to crack open. It opened up to revealed what appeared to be a jet pack. The jet pack was silver. It had two engines and twofold up wings. This was no ordinary jet pack though, it was fueled by caffeine and that coffee he had just poured in was powering it.

"Awesome! But it's too bad that there's only doors for us three," he said.

"Don't worry about me," said Meagan who seemed happy with her dualies. Bebop said nothing, but gave a wide smirk at his full option shotgun. Steve didn't seem to care either.

Richard put his back to it and metal straps came down and latched on to him. It was very light compared to what he thought it would weigh. As soon as the straps were on another trap door opened. The floor below them split in half and they fell through another fifteen feet. This time they weren't panicking on the way down and they landed on their feet.

To their surprise they were right in the middle of the hive. Then they saw how the queen was able to produce so many warriors in the short amount of time. It didn't produce face huggers, but instead they were larger eggs, bigger than a full grown male predator, with embryos inside them. The eggs were filled with insect goo and allowed the embryo to grow into mature aliens almost instantly. There was a long tunnel a few meters behind the gang that allowed the mature aliens to go out and began to battle as soon as they were grown. The tunnel was quickly gaining Xenomorph warriors and leading them to the battlefield.

"They will over run our forces if those tunnels stay open any longer," said Sean as he aimed the grenade launcher at the space above it, but Merc'rk stopped him.

"If you shut off that exit they will all turn on us and we will be exhausted before we even lay eyes on the queen," he advised.

Sean thought about it and decided he was right. "It's up to the guys outside to handle it," he said and slowly lowered his assault rifle. They searched around for where to go next, but the room was sealed other than the exit the other aliens were leaving from. The aliens were being called outside and, hopefully, hadn't noticed them yet. Their search continued, but the room was covered in eggs and it was near impossible to find anything.

"Guys over here!" called Meagan. They rushed to her to find that she was pointing to a spot under the egg where there was part of a hole, what looked like a sewage drain with a massive egg set right on it. Essra quickly scanned it with her equipment. "There's a tunnel under it," she said. Before they could gently push it out of the way a massive plasma bolt struck the egg and completely destroyed it. Everyone turned to Reco'de who had smoke coming from one of his plasma casters.

"What?" he asked.

"Reckless idiot!" shouted Netak.

Some of the Xenomorphs had heard the blast and a few scores headed into the egg field trying to comb them out. One by one they jumped into the tunnel. The tunnel began to lead them through several twists and turns until it finally came to a stop. They were thrown out of it into massive room. Merc'rk rolled over and off his back. There, on the ground before him were the words in Yautja "Queen's Layer."

**Mac-11:** That's all for now. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	18. Fate

**Chapter 18: Fait**

**Mac-11: **I'm updating sooner and finally getting back on track. The story shall continue.

The clan and humans had been thrown out of the tunnel and into a large room. Merc'rk's eyes fell to the ground beneath himself. "Queen's Layer" it read. For some reason he felt really happy and really bad at the same time. The clan leader got to his feet and looked at the center of the room.

Instead of the queen he found many statues. It looked like a field of them in a large circular room and each one of them was different. The gang searched around and inspected the statues. Most of them were predators, but there were also some that were aliens and even a few humans.

The Predators were disappointed and the humans knew nothing of what they thought because they couldn't read the alien language.

"What now?" asked Bebop.

"Hey, guys I remember this movie where this guy jumps into ruins exactly like this one and finds a statue. When he pulls the arm a secret door opens," said Steve. "So, let's find out which statue it is."

Steve began pulling at the limbs of every statue and trying to see if any would budge or if something would happen.

"Steve," called Richard.

"Yeah,"

"Lay off the Saturday morning cartoons,"

"Okay,"

Merc'rk began striding his way through the field of cold stone creations. He guessed that the Ancient Yautja would have set up more tests to see if they were indeed the worthy ones.

At that moment Netak decided to test something. He grabbed his disc and activated the plasma edged blade. He through it into the field of statues and let it shred a good row of them to bits.

Just then one of the statues stuck its arm out and caught the disc. Everyone was in shock and aimed there weapons at it. The statue was that of a Predalien. Amazingly it had enough reason and wit to catch his disc.

"I see you're finally here," it said in a hollow dead voice.

The clan watched in awe as it jumped down off its stand walked towards them. He was looking at Netak's disc at the moment and inspecting it.

"Pathetic compared to what I can do," said the creature and then through the disc back at its owner. Netak caught it with his left hand using little effort.

"Where is the queen?" asked Merc'rk.

"If I tell you, will you leave me here to kill Netak and Reco'de?"

"What?" shouted Reco'de wanting to know why it wanted to kill himself.

"You're welcome to come and try," said Netak itching to kill it for insulting his disc.

Merc'rk looked to Netak and Reco'de to see if they were up to it and saw the fire in their eyes behind their masks. Or it was more like he felt it burning into his back.

"Okay," he said.

The stone Predalien crawled to a certain statue. The statue was the only other one of a predalien. He smashed his tail into the stone figure and completely shattered it. They caught site of his tail and the part of it that struck the statue had become metal and looked like chrome. It must have just had a stone covering.

Under where the statue was standing there was a small hole. The Predalien pointed down the hole as if that's where the queen was. Everyone climbed down inside, leaving Netak and Reco'de to face the Predalien creature.

"So why do you want us?" asked Reco'de.

The Predalien just smirked. It was an odd smirk, but the face muscle contractions were easy to figure out.

"Do you know about the legend? How the Queen was freed?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were experimenting with putting blades in prey and the prey got loose," replied Reco'de.

"The legend is wrong. They were experimenting with putting me into the blades,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Just then the predalien flexed and all the stone came off its body to reveal its chrome-like skin.

"My body is made out of the precious steel you Yautja use. The ancient Yautja were very advanced indeed, they could breathe metal and make it alive using plasma ice. They took my brain and all the nerves of my body and put it into metal charged with a light amount of plasma. My body became the metal and I created the internals to keep my brain sustained. The plasma is still keeping me alive. I could change my limbs into any weapon I choose..."

Netak thought this was taking too long and immediately interrupted his explanation. "You still haven't answered our question. Why do you want to us to fight?"

"Your fathers were the ones that came up with the idea to create me and I never asked to be created. I have formed vocal cords in my mouth so I can speak, but if all we Xenomorph could talk then you would understand how we fell. Our only purpose is you prey and you breed us just to kill us, but I particularly hated your ancestors for doing this to me."

"Interesting, how do you know it was our fathers and not Merc'rk's or Essra's?" asked Netak.

"Simple, I watched you grab your new weapons. When you were getting your fathers weapons I hid and was watching the whole time. Your fathers were a brawler and a Spear Master; which ever one of you grabbed the spear and dual wrist blades were the ones I was going to kill."

Netak grabbed his spear and unfolded it. In the dark under ground the plasma edges became the only light. Reco'de activated his wrist blades and they glowed as well.

"You must think pretty highly of yourself, do you know who you're dealing with?" said Netak as he got in a fighting stance.

"Do you?"

The talking was done. There no longer and need for words now. Their weapons were what was going to finish this conversation.

**Meanwhile...**

The rest of the gang landed in a large chamber. The walls were purposely around the same high temperature to make it hard to see in thermal vision. The Predators immediately switch to night vision, but the targets didn't stick out like they did in thermal mode. The humans were just sweaty from the heat. The chamber had pillars holding it up in random spots everywhere.

At the center they finally met their worst nightmare. The Queen was sitting on her throne and continuing her birth giving process. Aside from the fact that she was asleep it was still an impressive site. She was twice the size of a normal queen, she had beetle pincers on the sides of her jaw, two glands were bulging out of the sides of her neck with an unknown use, massive wasps wings were on her shoulders, her tail had poisonous barbs sticking out on all its sides, and there were tiny glands in her claws. Other than these differences she still had the same basic shape of the queen.

"Amazing," said Jason. The queen's head jerked straight at him when he said that.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" called Richard sarcastically.

The Predators pretty much just kept their guard up and grabbed their weapons. The queen stared at the intruders and bared its metallic teeth at them. It lifted its claws pulled it self off its nest. The chitin armor skin on its arms had jagged edges on the outer side, similar to a praying mantis' barbed arms. It rose off its nest and readied itself to kill.

**Mac-11: **Sorry this chapter was short. I'll make the next one much longer. I'm really busy with high school and stuff so I need to plan more. And remember Reviews equals Update.


	19. Battle For Supremeacy

**Chapter 19: Struggle for Supremacy**

**Mac-11: **I hath returned to bring you good news: the new chapter is up. Enjoy.

The Queen rose off its nest and readied itself to kill. The Merc'rk began clicking his mandibles with anticipation. All was silent and they stared into the eyes of the ones they had been destined to fight. This fight was their purpose and they intended to fulfill it. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a blade.

The queen stretched its massive wings and lifted of the ground and into the air. What was surprising to them was that the wings didn't make any sound as they lifted her into the air. Suddenly she flew away from them and disappeared into the darkness of the room. It was then that the predators saw that the queen could hide in the room from them with their thermal vision unusable. With their night vision the Predators could see up to fifty feet and the human's vision was worse then theirs. All they could really hear was her breathing and the light flapping of her wings. They could hear her breath, but couldn't pin-point exactly where she was.

Just then the dark figure flew over it prey and out of its mouth spewed raw plasma. It looked like a hot blue slush of water that could incinerate the toughest of materials. It flew over them and sprayed the hot slush at them in an attempt burn them alive. The humans and predators got behind nearby pillars for cover.

"What is this stuff?" asked Meagan as she bent down near the blue liquid and watched it burn a large hole into the ground.

"Don't touch it! Its raw plasma!" called Essra.

Shou'nk grabbed his shuriken and threw them in the direction the queen had disappeared to. They heard the blades hit something and then it was completely silent once again.

Suddenly Shou'nk's shuriken were spit back out of the darkness, only this time they were chewed up and completely destroyed.

"I am not liking this," Shou'nk said as he grabbed more.

It was as if the queen herself was stalking them. They were prey now and she was the predator... and she was enjoying it.

Merc'rk activated his fletchette and began firing in random directions. Suddenly the queen jumped out behind him and hung her jaws wide open. She going to attempt to bite his head off during the pass, but Merc'rk turn quickly enough to see her coming. When the queen swooped down her teeth sank into hard Yautja steel instead of the reptilian flesh. Her jaws, though extremely powerful, could not crush the clan leader's metal arm.

"You know, that worked the first time, but it won't work this time," said Merc'rk as he yanked his arm from her teeth. He then charged the energy in his weapon and let it build up instead of firing. He leaped into the air and wound his fist for a punch. His metallic fist connected with the alien's head, but not only was his fist causing pain, but the energy charged from his weapon also hit her hard.

The queen was knocked back a few feet and the spot where she was hit left a burn scar. This was little damage to her though. The amazing creature got back on its feet unfazed and looked at her prey. She swung her tail into Merc'rk and knocked him into the air. The poisonous barbs on her tail were strong enough to not only pierce his armor, but to cut through his tough thick flesh as well. The clan leader flew meters before finally hitting a pillar and coming to a complete stop.

The hunter felt the venom from the barbs almost immediately. The dizziness was effective enough to keep him down. The Queen leaped into the air once more to finish him off, but as soon as her feet left the ground she was met with a barrage of bullets. The humans had opened fire on her and were hitting her with everything they had. Jason fired his laser sniper and watch as it burned straight though her body and came out the other side.

The Queen collapsed on the ground and lie motionless with all her wounds leaking acid and plasma blood.

"Was that all?" said Meagan as she put her hand on her hip in disappointment.

"Too easy," said Steve with a smirk.

Richard said nothing, but pulled out a cup of coffee and took a sip.

Steve walked up to the alien and laughed.

"So much for you," he said, but it was then that he realized the queen's wounds were sealing themselves up. He turned around to yell to his team that she was alive, but didn't have the time. The queen lifted her claws and tore his body apart.

There was a long pause between time for the humans and the clan. Their friend had been killed in a very violent way right before their eyes. His limbs, blood, and organs lay far from the spot he once stood. All things they had been through with him and all the moments they had with him flashed before their minds.

They were brought back to reality by the victory roar of the queen. A rage built up with in them. It was a blinding rage that thirsted for blood, the queen's blood.

Essra set her spear gun to automatic and opened up on the queen. The explosive rounds combined with the sharp spears cause great pain. It would cut through her armored skin and explode inside her body. The Xenormorph quickly stalked away into the shadows and began to let her body heal.

Merc'rk finally got up as the dizziness had subsided. He and everyone else made a silent vow to avenge their fallen comrade's death.

**Meanwhile...**

Reco'de leaped towards his opponent, his blades drawn. He slashed at the creature, but it left only a tiny scratch. Netak followed in with his attack. His spear's plasma charged blade cut into the Predalien's metallic skin and left a mark that was glowing red from the intense heat his weapon made.

Both the wounds sealed up in an instant and the heat glow disappeared. The Metal creature formed its forearms into long jagged edged sythes. They extended passed his elbows and lengthened his forearms at least another foot. He pounced at Netak and attacked at him. The warrior was able block the first three strikes, but a fourth got his side. Netak ignored the pain, moved forward and gave a series of attacks. His enemy blocked or dodged every one of them. The Predator stepped back a few feet and clenched his deep wound as Neon green blood dripped from it.

"Not bad, Metal. That almost hurt," he said.

"'Metal'... I like it," smirked the creature as he found delight in his new name.

It was then that Netak realized the attack he had been struck with itself was weak, but it was the weapon that made the wound sting so bad.

His spear and all other Yautja bladed weapons needed to be sharpened in order to cut, but Metal could just form his limbs into whatever weapon he chose and however sharp he wanted it, and indeed he made them sharp.

Reco'de jumped as high as he could in the air and on his way down he slashed his opponent's body. The cut had torn right through his skin and his upper body split into five parts. Reco'de watched in amazement as the Predalien's body sealed itself up. Metal jerked around and slashed at him twice. Reco'de blocked both attacks with his wrist blades and gave one of his own. The Predalien dodged it and formed the tip of his tail into a spiked ball. He used it as a battering ram against the hunter's chest and knocked him across the room and into the statue of an alien.

Reco'de's chest armor had saved his life from the spikes, but had given its own. He ripped off the shredded metal and got back into a fighting stance.

Netak threw his disc at it and watched as it cut straight through the creature's body, but did no damage. Its body just healed back up. The metal creature laughed at how pathetic they were.

Just then a massive plasma blot struck him in the back. The metallic skin on his back glowed red from the heat and the damage could clearly be seen, but it quickly cooled down and sealed back up. The laughing had stopped. Both Predators charged him at the same time and began assaulting him from both sides.

The steel Xenomorph stood sideways and use his right scythe to hold off Netak and his left to hold off Reco'de. He blocked every attack they made with little effort. His left arm transformed into a spiked shield and blocked Reco'de's next attack. Suddenly the shield launched forward and stabbed the Predator while shoving him away. Reco'de crossed his wrist blades over his chest to help protect himself as he felt the impact. He was knocked yards away and finally smashed into the wall.

Metal formed his arms back into scythes and the tip of its tail into a spiked ball again and swung it at Netak, who blocked it effectively and kicked his opponent away as hard as he could.

Just then Netak got an idea. The only organ the Predalien had left was its brain. If he could destroy that the creature would die. Netak swiftly lunged forward and stabbed his metal alien's head. The predator saw his spear come out of the back end of his cranium. Netak pressed it in further and watched as his plasma charged spear heated the metal around his head.

All was still and all was silent...

Suddenly both of Metal's arms converted into large spiked hammers. He aimed them at Netak and they launched forward, knocking Netak across the room and ripping the spear out of it head.

"How the hell?" asked the hunter as he smashed into a statue.

Once he got back on his feet he noticed Metal's smirking expression.

"I have no bones. I can move my brain any where in my body that chose," said Metal.

Just then he demonstrated by moving his brain into his hand. The shape was clearly his brain. He quickly retracted it into his body.

A voice suddenly came in on his Walkie-Talkie inside his mask.

"Hey, Netak! I know how to kill him," said the voice. It was Reco'de. The Predator then noticed that his clan mate had disappeared from sight.

"How?" asked Netak.

"I'm going to grab him from behind. When I do I want you to stab him with your spear at his center, but keep it in him and whatever you do, don't pull it out," he said.

Netak Decided to go along with it see what happens. He had no idea how Reco'de was going to get behind him and close enough to grab him though.

Just then the statue behind Metal jump off its stand and grabbed him in a holding position that restrained his arms. He also stepped on his tail to keep it from moving too.

"Now!" screamed Reco'de.

Netak sprinted forward and stabbed Metal directly in his stomach. He left the spearhead inside him and watched as it began to heat up the creature's whole body. Metal gave a loud roar of agony as he realized what was going on. In an attempt to get Reco'de of himself he formed three inch spikes on his back. Reco'de, having lost his chest armor, felt the full force of the spikes, but he just held on tighter.

Metal tried frantically to get away, but it was to no avail. His whole body was now glowing red from the heat and his brain, where ever it was, was getting cooked. Suddenly all the metal just turned into a liquid form and Metal died.

There was a long silence when suddenly Reco'de collapsed on the ground too. His neon green blood was oozing everywhere. He was hardly breathing.

"Netak, nice work," he said, his voice getting weaker with each word. "It was an honor to hunt a worthy opponent with you at my side and please tell the legend of me to my young ones," he said.

Reco'de's death was coming very quickly. Netak began thinking frantically of a way to keep him alive while he watched his comrade's eyes slowly close.

Just then it him. Reco'de would live for coffee and coffee gave him strength. He still had the two frappachino on his belt, but hadn't used them. Netak thought of himself as a more capable hunter and able to defeat tough opponents with out the use of some "earthy beverage."

The Predator quickly grabbed a frappachino off his belt. He activated his wrist blades and sliced off the top. The smell of the beverage instantly hit the room. He poured a little on his clan mate's face and waited. Not a second later, as if the life in his body was instantly revived, Reco'de's eyes snapped open and land directly on what was in Netak's hand.

"Coffee!" he shouted and snatched it out of Netak's hands and began to slug it down.

Netak watched in amazement. "What the hell do oomans make this stuff out of?" he yelled and began inspecting the other bottle he left.

"Are you gonna drink that!" asked a new and refreshed Reco'de. His voice was no longer weak and now he was talking FAST. Netak simply handed him the bottle.

**Mac-11: **That's all for now. I'm getting a lot of work from my school. The teachers are merciless cold-hearted free time slaughterer's Remember to review.


	20. End Game

**Chapter 20: End Game**

**Mac-11: **I am back again with another new chapter. I finally got away from my teachers to work on this chapter. Well, enjoy.

They calmly waited for the queen to come out of the darkness and make its next attack. Her breathing was the only sound heard in the chamber.

Merc'rk just finished using his medi-comp on the wounds from the queen's tail. His plasma fletchette was activated and he too waited for the queen to come out of its hiding place.

At that moment Netak and a caffeine charged Reco'de fell from the hole that Metal had shown them. Both of the Predators had used the medi-comps they had to prepare them for this fight.

"So, where's the queen?" asked Netak.

"We don't know, but it got Steve," answered Essra pointing to the remains of the marine.

"I can hear its breathing," said Reco'de. The caffeine had apparently heightened his senses. He quickly tried tracing in his mind and activated his plasma casters. "He should be right about…"he said while tracing where his senses lead him with his plasma casters. "There!" he shouted and fired a duel shot into a certain point in the darkness.

A loud roar came from the spot where they heard the impact. The queen flew out and headed straight towards Reco'de. At that moment a disc flew by and sliced of the Xenomorph's wings. Netak jumped in the air towards the queen with his spear drawn and met it with a slash. He landed on his feet several yards away from the queen. The queen's head and her decapitated body feel right next to the gang.

"Don't tell me you guys couldn't handle this by yourselves," said Netak catching his disc.

Just then the arms of the queen's body reached over and grabbed the head. It slammed it back on it shoulders and grew its wings back out. It jumped back in the air and flew towards Netak. As it was flying over him of sprayed raw plasma out of its mouth at him. Netak leaped behind a pillar and dodged it.

Essra fired her spear gun at the queen, but the queen landed on the backside of a pillar. The female predator's clip ran empty. Essra tossed away the use clip and just as she was putting in the fresh one, the queen leaped off the pillar and flew towards her. She quickly snatched the huntress right off the ground and flew away, dodging the gunfire from the humans. She smashed Essra into a pillar and pressed her up against it with her claw. Her whole upper body was stuck in the claw's grasp and her spear gun was caught with her. The Xenomorph Queen opened her mouth wide and bared its fangs. The alien's intention was clear: bite her head off.

In a split second the queen's head lunged forward. At the same time Essra activated her wrist blades and let them dig into the flesh on the queen's hand. The claws retracted freeing Essra and her spear gun. The huntress swooped up her weapon and set her focus of the on coming alien teeth. She held her gun at the queen's head and just as the smaller jaws extended out of the mouth they landed on the barrel of her weapon. It tried to chew through her spear gun, but the metal was just too strong. The gun was now the only thing keeping herself from the large jaws of her enemy. Essra squeezed the trigger and unloaded the full clip down the creature's throat, but the alien didn't budge and endured the pain.

Suddenly the alien was pulled away from her. Essra watch, startled, as her clan leader grabbed the queen by the tail and swung it into a pillar. The pillar collapsed and massive rocks fell on the alien queen's body.

The Xenomorph herself was surprised, but not fazed by the attack. She swung her tail at the clan leader, but he was ready for it. He held his metal hand out front as if he were to catch a baseball. When the impact came all the barbs were away from his body and they didn't affect his mechanized arm. Merc'rk yanked on the tail and swung the queen over him and threw her. She was crushed into the ground with a force that could knock down a brick house.

Merc'rk leaped onto the top of the queen's head and began repeatedly smashing his fist into her face. The queen, not knowing what else to do, spit out her stream of plasma. The deadly liquid was no where near to the predator on her head though. Merc'rk activated his plasma fletchette and as he punched a hole in her skull fired the weapon. The beam of plasma energy had burned straight through her in an instant.

The queen, now growing desperate, smashed her head into ground and finally rid herself of the hunter. As they were about to continue the battle something clicked in the queen's mind. It was visible to the humans and predators too. The alien ran away from them and leaped back into the air.

Surprisingly the queen flew straight up and sprayed plasma at the ceiling. The floor above them was burned away and left a large exit big enough for the queen to escape. She flew out the hole and left a very confused clan of predators and gang of humans.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside the sun had set and the battle continued to rage. Blood was being spilled everywhere and maimed dead bodies lie on the ground. However, since the queen had gotten of her nest and was interrupted by the clan and humans she could not make reinforcements for her army and the humans and predators had gained the upper hand.

The marines around the ruins had begun to advance and now the battlefield was a small circle around the ruins. The predators had found the tunnels around the ruins that were leading the aliens from the nest to the battle. They charged down into them and now the battle raged inside the tunnels under the ruins.

The queen gave a loud cry out to her spawn. The aliens understood it, but the humans and predators didn't. Just then the aliens scurried deeper into the tunnels and straight back to the ruins. This action confused the humans and predators. Aliens never retreat.

**Back Inside...**

One by one Richard had to use his backpack and fly his friends out of the queen's chamber and back up to the level with the statues. He was just carrying Jason, the last of them, up and landed him gently of the ground.

It wasn't hard to find out where the queen went next due to a massive hole that was burned into the wall.

"Any of this seem suspicious to you guys?" asked Meagan.

"Either she's in a hurry or it's a trap," suggested Jason.

"There's only one way to find out," said Shou'nk.

The young predator stepped through the hole and found a small room with hieroglyphics covering the walls. They simply talked about how the ruins were built. There was also another hole that was burnt into the room.

The clan and humans walked into the room and inspected their surroundings. Shou'nk headed for the second hole burned into the room, but just as he took a step towards it, a huge stampede of aliens ran across it.

The humans and predators aimed their weapons at the hole, expecting an alien to jump through and attack, but none did. Once the aliens were gone the gang walked through the hole and found that it was a tunnel. They followed the tunnels what was apparently the direct center of the ruins.

They found another large chamber and in it was a field of the bugs with large abdomens. At the tip of their abdomens was a hole that the aliens crawled into. Above them the chamber had no ceiling so the night sky was in view.

That's when predators remembered what Jentr'ck had told them about the large abdomens being able to launch them into space and onto another planet. The bugs weren't retreating, just migrating.

"Destroy them!" yelled Shou'nk, throwing his shuriken into the field of bugs.

The humans had no idea of what was going on since they didn't see Jentr'ck talk about it, but they obliged and opened fire on the field. The Predators began using their weapons and destroying as many of them as they could possible.

The last of the aliens had been collected into the launcher bugs. The launcher bugs raised their abdomens so that the hole was facing the sky. They noticed they were all aimed at the exact same star. A lot of the bugs had been destroyed and the predators along with the humans had continued to try and stop them, but at that moment they launched.

The abdomen of the bug contracted and extended as the alien was shot into space. The Aliens, along with the queen looked like black blurs that formed a cloud and all disappeared into the same star of the night.

Merc'rk smashed his metal fist into the ground out of frustration. The queen had slipped out of his grasp. They had failed what they were destined to do.

What he found peculiar was that the ground didn't shatter at his fist's impact. He looked at where his fist landed and found a small plate made out of Yautja steel. The plate stood out from all the bricks and was shaped like his fist now after he hit it. That meant he was supposed to hit that spot and who ever put that there meant for him to see it. Next to the plate was the drawing of a damaged and half destroyed Yautja ship and it was circled with the words "This is the answer."

"Clan, look here!" he said.

They looked down at the drawing and the words written in a circle around it.

"'This is the answer.' That really narrowed it down," said a sarcastic Reco'de.

"Let's see, the problem is that the aliens are still alive and the solution would be to kill them off," said Essra.

"How could a ship kill them all?" asked Jason.

"Self destruct," answered Bebop.

"What about your old ship, Merc?" said Sean.

"Old ship?" he asked. Apparently he had forgotten.

"Yeah, the old ship, the same one you had on Lv-1201," suggested Sean.

"The power was all diverted to self destruct after it was damaged. I set it to self destruct, but I never actually destroyed it. If the power is still on it could destroy a planet,"

"What if that star's Lv-1201?" asked Richard.

"If it is our problem is solved," said Shou'nk.

Jason looked forward on the ground for more hieroglyphic drawings and found some a few feet in front of the ship's symbol. It was a large arrow pointing at, what seemed to be, the star. Under the arrow was the drawing of the human with the clan leader mask, the human with the cross hair for an eye, and the human holding the coffee cup. Richard, Sean, and himself were what they represented.

They were the one's they met on Lv-1201. This had to mean that the star was Lv-1201.

"Hey, guys, I think it is Lv-1201. Look at this right here," he said.

His friends looked at the symbol, then at each other. Without a word Merc'rk opened up his wrist computer and punched in the ID numbers of his old ship. He got a reading.

"Clan, the ship still breaths," said the clan leader and he began to punch in the self destruct code.

**Meanwhile...**

In the atmosphere of the planet Lv-1201, the aliens are entering into a new and fresh breeding ground. This place wasn't as good as the ruins, but would surface until the queen could make more launcher bugs and get another hive made.

They were now getting the atmospheric entry friction and would have burned up if it were not for the green ooze that the launcher bugs covered them with as soon as they got inside them. They soon hit the ground and created large craters in to the surface of the planet. The ooze also protected them then. The aliens slithered out of the ooze and approached their queen.

This was perfect for them, having escaped the grasp of the humans and predators. Now was the time start building a new nest.

Before they could even start digging a blinding flash lit up off the horizon. The light seemed to spread around the whole planet and soon came up to them and engulfed the whole alien race.

**With the Clan...**

All they saw was the bright star that was Lv-1201 give a bright flash and then disappear out of the sky in the night.

**Mac-11: **Well, there you have it. The alien's defeat. One more chapter to go. I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last story of the H&Pvs.A series. By the way in the next chapter I will mention something about the next fic I have planned to write. I would like to ask you reviewers to choose the one you would like me to start with. And please review this chapter.


	21. End of the Hunt

**Chapter 21: End of the Hunt**

**Mac-11**: I'm so sorry I have not updated! I needed to break out of prison and get back to America… Just Kidding! I was actually very busy with high school and then this virus came and made things worse. My email got axed by someone and I have a new one now, if you want to see it log in and go to my profile. I can write once again. And at the end of this chapter will be the summaries of fics I'm considering to write.

The ships were now boarding passengers and ready to leave the planet. The Yautja ships were half empty and the human ships were less than half empty. All the passengers were almost on, it's just now there are fewer passengers from when they came. As for the human's mission, it had been confirmed a failure due to interruption.

The clan leader walked over to his friend and simply shook his hand.

"This might be the last time our paths cross," he said

"I doubt it," Sean replied back.

Reco'de had told his friend Richard "farewell" and that he hopes they will meet again. Just as he's making his way up the ramp of the ship Richard stops him.

"Hey, wait! I have something for you!" said the marine and began rummaging around in his pockets. He pulled out a bag of seeds and a piece of wrapped up paper and handed it to him. Reco'de noticed some writing on the paper and unfolded it to see it contents. It was directions on how to successfully produce coffee. It was in English, but could easily be translated by the technology on the ship.

"Those will grow into the plant we humans use to make coffee. Now you don't need to run into us to get some," he said with a laugh.

"Richard, thank you very much. I shall be high on caffeine all the time now," he replied, before suddenly turning into a blur that disappeared into the ship. Apparently he was eager to translate the directions.

Netak was going up the ramp and didn't much care about leaving the humans when out off no where, Meagan grabbed his arm and planted a light kiss on the cheek of his mask.

"I'll never forget you," she said.

Netak didn't know how to react, so he grabbed his old spear off his belt and handed it to her. "This spear has always protected me on all my previous hunts and now it shall protect you," he said and handed it to her.

Meagan held the spear close to her and watched as the Predator warrior got on the ship.

Essra gave all the humans a hand shake and then proceeded to get on the ship. She didn't have a human counterpart and really didn't want one.

"I know we'll run into each other again sometime," said Jason as he shook Shou'nk's hand.

"I'm counting on it," replied his predator friend before going up the ramp.

Merc'rk waited to make sure all his clan was on the ramp, and once Shou'nk went up he began to go up himself. Just as he took the last step up the ramp and the first step into the ship, an aluminum can fell off his belt. It appeared to be the Starbucks double-shot espresso drink, that the clan leader had never used during the fight. He didn't notice it, but the next and last predator boarding the ship did and it was Sentr'ck, the royal Predator.

"What's this?" he said picking up the can.

He knew it was a human beverage, but didn't know what kind. He popped open the top and a low hiss came from the can. Merc'rk and his clan stopped in there tracks at the sound of the can opening. They turned around and saw him holding the can and about to take a drink.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all screamed and began racing toward him to stop the madness in progress.

Just then the ship's door closed and that was the last thing the humans saw before the predator ship took off. They had no idea what happened.

"It's time for us to go too," said Sean as they all boarded their own ship and took off for earth.

**Mac-11:** Well, you can guess that their paths will cross again. I was thinking writing a Matrix fic next or perhaps an Inuyasha fic. If I do choose to write another Alien vs. Predator fic I will let everyone know. Please review and tell me what you think. Again I'm sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
